Heaven's Grace
by Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night
Summary: She is a vampire hunter, the best of the best. Her mission, to kill the last two remaining vamp princes. She thinks it will be easy, but how will she deal when both of them start claiming her as their own. SasxSakxIta, others
1. The Hunter

Moonbeam: Konichiwa! It seems you've stumbled upon another fic of mine! This stories pairings are: NaruxHina, NejiTenTen, SkikaIno, TemariKiba (I know unusual but I'm trying it out), and the main pairing SasukexSakuraxItachi! The rating is M because of bad language, extreme violence, and future sexual content.

Here is the full summery:

Haruno Sakura is a hunter, a vampire hunter. Her past, clouded in shadows, she is the best of the best in her field. But she does not do it for the money or the thrill. She does it for one purpose, revenge. But no one knows why.

When a big offer of money, and an interesting assignment appears, Sakura accepts the mission without hesitation. Her job, to kill the two last vampire princes of the ancient royal line of vampires. To accomplish her mission, she plans to infiltrate the prince's castle and pose as a human maid servant. Sakura thought it would be easy, all she had to do was stay out of sight of the princes and sneakily assassinate them.

But it seems the princes both have their eyes set on claiming the under-cover hunter. Now they will fiercely compete for her affections, and Sakura doesn't know what to do. And something even worse happens; she starts to fall in love with both of them. And with all this romantic confusion, Sakura's past is revealed, and an ancient prophecy and secret comes to life. And an even darker secret Sakura has kept hidden for so long comes into the light. Will Sakura survive this, or will she parish into the shadows? Will their love prevail?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: I own my story and plotline. Characters may be OOC. Plus in this chapter there will be violence. Please read and review!

Single quotes mean Sakura's thoughts

Chapter 1: _The Hunter_

The crashing of waves against the docks, the gentle sway of the tied up ships, and the far off sound of a fog horn was the only sounds the harbor heard every night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But tonight would be different, tonight blood was going to be spilled in the silvery glaze of the full moon.

The lighthouse's guiding light flashed over the maze of wooden docks. Once it was gone, the area was dark again. It started out faintly, but hasty footsteps could be heard beating against the old rotting planks. The flashing light of the lighthouse passed again, only now outlining the bodies of five men making a desperate escape. What you may be wondering are these men running for their lives?

These five men are not human, yes you heard right, not human. They're vampires actually. Those cunning, garlic hating, no reflection, hates sunlight, drinks blood, transforming into bat, and preys on the innocent, as in those horror movie monsters? Yup, those vampires! But not all the stuff in the movies is true. Hell, most of it isn't even real. But what is true is that these vampires have been drinking blood, the blood of an innocent five year old girl-child to be exact tonight.

Most times these five got away with such an act, but tonight fate doesn't favor them.

Your probably wondering why these creatures of the night are running like little rabbits being chased by a giant cat. Well, that's exactly what's happening,.

One may pray on others, but what happens when the predator becomes the pray?

She has been hunting these lowlifes all night, and the huntress is quite bored. Her pray are just weak, average , deceitful vampires, she didn't know why they had hired her to taken on this mediocre job. An idiot with the right tools could pull this pathetic hit-job off. But the pay met her standards and she had been even more bored just sitting around in her apartment.

She watched the little parasites scurry across that docks, watching them stumble and confusedly try to find their way through the maze. It made her snort at their pathetic attempts to escape. It is truly sad, there is no amusement in seeing these creatures function. Once she grows tired of watching them tripping over themselves, and decides to just kill them. But first a little fun… She grins wickedly before disappearing into the shadows.

These poor creatures don't know what hit them…

She found them trying to haywire a motorboat, and shook her head at their pitiful attempt. 'Ah, the will to survive, what an idiotic mannerism. It's all well and good, but with some creatures it just looks pathetic'

The vampiresare startled out of their work when they hear the ominous clicking of healed boots. And with the footsteps, came a powerful charka signal that promised something lethal. They all breakout in a cold sweat, intently watching and waiting for whatever is causing them dread to appear. Their heartbeats increased as the torturing slow footsteps drew closer. And then suddenly! They…. They….

Stopped?

The anxious creature's let out sighs of release, and glanced at one another shakily. They all let out nervous, relieved chuckles, mentally berating themselves for imagining such things! It was probably bad blood they had drunken from that kid. But a dark, mirthless chuckle joins theirs, but it wasn't coming from any of them…

It was coming from behind them.

They all stiffened, and shot around to face behind them. A petite figure stood behind them, garbed in a pure black cape. The bottom of the cloak only revealed two inch healed, black leather boots. The power aura that this small cloaked stranger was giving off was so powerful, and menacing that it was almost suffocating. The figure stopped chuckling, and they could fell a calculating gaze pass over them for a moment.

"Why do you stop your laughter? You must have something to find amusement in? Come on let me in on it, I wont tell!" the figure chirped out childishly. The men recognized the voice to be feminine, but that really didn't give them any clue as to who this female was. When she heard no response, they could almost tell she was pouting under her hooded cloak.

"What, not going to tell me? Oh, no fair! But what can be done?" They felt her gaze again. "What's with all the gloomy faces? You all looked like you were about to start a party, and I wanted to join in! Besides," she spun around once," it's such a beautiful night! You should cheer up! Look around you!

The moon is full, the stars are bright, and the ocean's natural music is soothing. It's a night when lover's take moonlit strolls and express their love for one another, a night where a person can sleep soundlessly without a care in the world, a might that can inspire music and poetry. A night,.." Her voice stopped being that of a bubbly little girl, and took on a voice dripping with amusement, disdain, smugness, and anger all mixed into one. And with this voice she growled out , " best set for killing, don't you agree? Since you've been doing it a lot lately you demon scum!" She gave another insane chuckle, "And tonight, I shall end your pathetic existence on this earth!"

With the revelation of her true intentions, the five now pissed off vampires bared their fangs aggressively at the petite woman, but she didn't seem faze at the least. "Who are you?" one angry weakly vampire shouted. All of them backed away from the stranger, not wanting to get to close to this would- be -killer.

"I have many names, but you may call me Dark Abyss. I will be your assassin tonight, I hope you find my work satisfactory!" the young woman chirped out. She added with her voice filled with ice, "I tend to be very through with my work." Four of the five vampires are immediately backed off; they were faced with the most feared vampire hunter of all time. No way were they about to stick around.

But one foolish vampire thought he had the guts to actual hurt her, because he went charging at her. She "hfmed" as she pulled out a kunai from underneath her cloak. She merely sidestepped and let his run by her. When he was about a foot behind her, she merely flung her kunai loosely at him. It hit its target, his heart. He burst into a pile of dust, only to be carried away by the incoming sea breeze.

The four vampires left had stood stock-still while their friend had been killed, but once their murderer turned back to them, they took off for the now running speedboat. The huntress tisked, and waved a delicate finger, as if scolding them. She pulled out two more kunai and with a flick of her wrist two more were dead.

The last two hadn't even looked back to see how their comrades had faired, they had made a speedy retreat on the stolen speedboat. The bored assassin sighed tiredly, before pursuing them. They had already made it to the center of the harbor, the distance between the dock and the boat was about 100 ft. But a small detail like this wasn't going to stop her. The sooner she got this job done, the sooner she could actual find something fun to do.

With a graceful leap she landed gently on the sternum of the fleeing speedboat. But vampire's cried out in surprise. The one driving the speed boat even swerved a little at this little stunt. They could only gape at the cloaked woman in awe and fear.

"You know staring is rude." She drawled lazily. That broke them out of their trances, and now could only cower in fear of the impeding doom. Their death warrants had been sealed the moment the Black Rose, but she was more widely know as Dark Abyss, had accepted the money for their murders.

"And it's also rude to running away without being excused. You'll just have to be punished!" She gleefully exclaimed, and pulled out more kunai. But these kunai were not like the last, they had blood red pouches tied to their knobbed ends. She carelessly threw them around in the speedboat, deliberately missing her targets. The sacks tore and let out a powder. Out of curiosity, one vampire knelt down and studied the power. He took some and rubbed it against his fingers. He lifted the powder to his nose, and tried to identify its smell. He had forgotten about his assigned hit-woman was watching this whole investigation, while his last remaining friend was frozen in pure shock.

The vampire came to a quick conclusion of what the powder was, and turned abruptly back to the assassin. She chuckled softly, "Yes, it's explosion powder. And for that both your deaths get to be quick. Well…" She pulls out a kunai with an already activated explosion tag." …it's been fun but we won't be able to do it again." The two vampires now openly gaped at the lit kunai, the flames of the explosion tag dancing in their wide eyes.

A delicate hand waved good bye energetically, "Bye now! Have a good time rotting in Hell!" and with that she again gracefully leaped from the boat's sternum to a near by bridge's wooden post. The kunai had dropped from her grasp, and time seemed to slow down. She called out "Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" This exclaimation was like the final ignature on their death contracts with Hell. The death toll could faitly be herad in the backround.

The two vampires could only watch as the kunai fell and ignite the powder. Their screams of terror were covered up with the sounds of the explosion. Fiery pieces snapped and flew from the burning vessel, the vampires dead.

This vampire hunter sat on the bridges edge, gleeful laughing at the sight. She was fascinated by the pretty colors. Her legs kicked back and forth, and she clasped her hands together in happiness. There was only one thought going through this insane woman's head…

Vampires, explosion powder, and fire go BOOM!

She laughed again insanely, clapping her hands together. Once her laughing fir had passed, she took out a long stemmed black rose and threw it onto the remaining floating craft. She blew an exaggerated kiss at the fiery sight before she strolled casually down the bridge, and into the city's streets.

"Hm, I wonder if Ino is up for going to get dango, when ever I slay something I have this craving to eat something sweet. But if she calls me forehead again, she's so not getting any!"

Little does our hunter know that these actions that's she just committed will cause a chain of events that are filled with shadow and reek of blood.

Leading her to her true destiny.

Moonbeam: I hope you enjoyed! This fic will get better! Please review!

Definitions:

Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu: translates to Sakura Blizzard technique. It's Sakura's triumphent move she uses against the Snow Nins in one of the Naruto movies.

Sternum- Front of a boat


	2. The Girl

Moonbeam: Thank you all who have reviewed my story! Cheery Blossoms in the Moonlight should be updated soon to. Plus I should be putting up a few new fics within a few weeks. Most staring our favorite, Sakura-chan! I own my story and my plotline. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just wish I did.

**Bold **lettering represents to emphasize something.

Chapter 2: _The Girl_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I unlocked my apartment's door, and shut it behind me. I threw by trench coat and duffel bag on the living room floor and plopped down on the couch. I stretched and let out a yawn before relaxing into the plush surface. But before I continue with my story, let me introduce myself.

My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm nineteen years old, and I live in a five room apartment in New York City .That's right the Big Apple! I work as a nurse, soon to be doctor, at one of the best hospitals in the country. In my spare time I am a bartender at a club called Temptation downtown. My hours vary from time to time. I'm just under five ft, and if any one calls me short, they're going to be six feet under, dead, in the cold ground. I have cropped light pink hair, with green eyes. I was adopted into my now makeshift family of a surrogate mother and sister. Though I kep my original last name.

I have friends to.

Ino, my childhood friend, works at Temptation with me as a waitress. Even though she can be over bearing, doesn't stop teasing me, and doesn't know when to stop talking, she's still a good friend. She's the kind of person you may not like when you first meet her, but later on you do start to. Plus she's helped me in some really close calls. She's the only person who knows of my secrets…

Next is TenTen. We had met at the hospital, where my spirited friend had had an accident with her weapons. She had been part of a female gang called The Panther's since she was thirteen. It seems TenTen's parents had died, and she had ended up on the streets. There she had become an expert with weapons, though she favored guns and throwing knives the most. Anyway she had ended up in a gang fight, and had had multiple gunshot wounds. She had been rushed to the hospital where they were going to treat her. End up that was our hospital, since it was the closest. TenTen had really bad injuries, but the most serious had been the bullet that was inside her liver.

You may be able to stitch up a torn or cut liver, but a gunshot wound promised liver failure. That's where my sensei, probably the top female medic in the world, DR. Gondaime Tsunade had come in. She had taught me secretly the art of charka healing, and I had worked myself to exhaustion healing TenTen fully.

Ihad been into healing and helping people since I was young. I had gone to medical school, and all the necessaries of being in a medical field. But what I didn't have was experience back then. That's when Tsunade had come and rescued me from the run down clinic I had been currently employed in at the time. Whatever she had seen in me it must have been something special because she took me in when I was eighteen.

The busty-blond woman had even adopted me as her daughter, since I am an orphan. Tsunade-sensei had another doctor's assistant, and nurse studying under her, named Shizune. Shizune was Tsunade's niece by her marriage to Shizune's uncle, Dan. She accepted me soon enough, we watched out for each other. Even her pet pig TonTon seemed to accept me as part of the family.

But Tsunade-sensei even now seemed to be mourning the loss of her husband, though after his death she had pushed harder He had tragically died in a fight of some kind, Tsunade-sensei found the subject to be a painful one. The death of her little brother while she was my age too was a taboo topic. I know of what death can do to a person.

But that was the past…And here I am studying under my adoptive mother and sensei to learn medicine. And soon I will finally be a full-fledge doctor. I love my friends and family so much.

Now back to TenTen. As she recovered I came and visited everyday to check on my patient. I would bring flowers and we would share stories of our lives. And once she had gotten better, she had started from scratch, but she built a new life, with the help of her new friends. And now she owns a weapons shop, one of the best in the entire state might I add, and she was doing well for herself. We saw each other constantly, since I was in need of weapons for my third and final job.

Being an assassin.

You're probably thinking: What the hell! She doesn't seem like the money greedy or the blood thirsty type. Well your right, I'm not. I don't do it for the money, or just the fight.

I could live without all of those things. But I have a promise to make to those who I knew in the past, and I keep my promises. Plus I didn't assassinate humans at all, but vampires or other types of demons. But vampires have spread widely throughout the world, and I have personal grudge against them that I just don't talk about. All my friends and my small new family know of my third profession. They at first either flat out said I was crazy or they really freaked out, with the exception of Ino. She had known since the very beginning of my career, the dangers that went with it, and just how much doing this meant to me. At first she too tried to stop me, but when she saw how determined I was to fulfill my wish even when she told me not too.

She learned to accept it, ever since I had started at the age of ten. I had learned various martial arts, ninjutsu, and other fighting techniques. And my new precious people close to my heart had accepted it after a while. They all knew they couldn't stop me, I was more headstrong then even Tsunade-sensei. Though they were always worried about me when I went out on dangerous assignments. Every time I would return from a mission, Tsunade-sensei would force me to let her examine me for any injuries, the slightest scratch set her off in to one of her maternal rants.

Shizune would lecture me softly, before giving me a cup of green tea, and piece of candy. Ino lectured me more then even my foster mother did, and then she would end with hugging me so hard that she could have broken my spine in half. I can safely say that I could feel every alveoli in my lungs compress under her grip, and my lungs would deflate instantly. Hell she could even break me in half with her hugs!

I would usual have to scream at the top of my lungs, but they usual just came out as grunts or choked gurgles. And when that doesn't work, struggle fiercely to surprise her to let me go, and run away!

**RUN**, run very **FAR AWAY!**

And she'll even chase me if she really is set on hugging me to death! And only after a mind numbing, and heart pumping chase does she realize that I do not want to be hugged! And after my personal experience with Ino and her bone crushing hugs, is when I realized

**I NEVER WANT TO BE HUGGED BY HER AGAIN! **

But I still love her, as long a she doesn't **HUG ME**!

Or else **SHE'LL GET SUCH HELL!**

I can be insane when I want to be, and I am proud of it! Ok, back on to topic.

TenTen, once she had gotten over the initial shock, and had become excited about my job. She wanted to go on missions with me, and promised any weapons I would need for my night job would be provided free of charge. Though I had disagreed to this term, which TenTen had insisted that I was a friend and that friends didn't need to pay, I would sneak a few thousand every now and again into her cash register. I used to be thief, hence my past expertise in picking of any lock or entrapment.

And I had token it on my self to teach all of them how defend themselves against demons, animal spirits and other paranormal species. Each could handle themselves in battle quite well, and have given even me a run for my money a few times.

I have just come home from a thirteen hour shift from the hospital, not the normal hours for a nurse. But what can I say I like the feeling of when I heal people, and whenever I see a child that is sick my extremely strong maternal instincts kick in, people have said they're stronger then Tsunade- sensei's. I don't have enough time though to relax long, I have to start my shift at Temptation. 8 o'clock sharp! Today was Friday, and Friday nights are always mobbed from the start of nine o clock, to around two o clock. But since I had tomorrow off from both jobs I can sleep in! Yay me!

Sleep is a medicine for anything!

You're stressed, sleep! Your angry, sleep! Your sad , sleep! If you're confused, well you wouldn't know what to do any way. If you're surprised or shocked, sleep might not work right away. When you're happy, um… let's see… it's coming to me…it's on the tip of my tongue…uh……….

Oh forget it! Sleep just works! If you don't like it, the just deal with it! I glance at the clock while in my mental ranting. Only then do I stop…

It's 7:45! I'm late!

Again!

I grab my things, shove them into my duffel bag, and grab my coat. Here I was the one saying I would give someone hell, when my boss, Iruka-san was going to give me Hell!

I quickly shut the door behind me, lock it, and took off as fast as my short legs could carry me.

Little did I know tonight was going to change my world forever………

Moonbeam: What did t you think? Good chap, bad chap? Did you enjoy it?

The next one has a vary familiar villain in it! But I'm not saying more! The sooner you review the sooner you get an update!


	3. The Cover

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: I own my story, and my plotline. Characters a little OOC.

Chapter 3: _The Cover_

A young, pink haired woman sighed tiredly as she glanced around the endless sea of bodies moving to the eardrum shaking music. A group of girls sat nearby chattering excitedly, only stopping to sip at their martinis. A man sat at the bar while shooting shots of whiskey. The bored woman rested her chin on her hand, and glanced sluggishly around again, the colors of the neon lights reflecting in her eyes. This club was called Temptation, and Sakura was stuck running the bar all by herself. Clad in a pair dark blue hip huggers, an emerald halter top and black laced up boots made up her working outfit. The curves and the firmness of her body were softly accentuated by her outfit. The poor woman sighed tiredly again only to be lost in her own self-destructing world.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I had sighed so many times out of boredom I had lost count, and it wasn't really late yet! I was here until two in the morning! God, I really wanted to hit the damn guy that got me stuck with tonight's gig. My night had started out badly to put it lightly. The manager had yelled at me again, and had ordered me to start working immediately. My time of the month was coming, and frankly, I wasn't in the mood to be yelled out. No matter who yelled or how good a mood that I had been when I got home from my nursing job.

Damn my mood-swings!

I rolled my fingers on the bar's wooden frame, by the gods was I bored. I glanced again at the hopping club, and grimaced when I caught sight of the guys who had been hitting on me about an hour ago. I clucked my tongue in annoyance, how pitiful. They couldn't find some other girl so they decided to use those pathetic pickup lines to try to get me to go with them. More importantly they just wanted to get in my pants, and they thought getting me drunk would be much easier. Like hell I'd go with them! Do I look that easy? Because if they want their balls on a chopping block, and to be castrated by myself personally they better not try to jump my bones again.

'If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together". Or perhaps 'Did you hurt yourself from that fall from heaven? Because you're an angel.' Where the hell did these horny bastards get these lines? Hell, for every woman in the world it would probably stay a mystery! I growled in slight annoyance. I was getting angry, by simply standing here, and being hit on by some less than decent guys.

I would have to work on my short attention span.

Ino was probably taking someone's drink order, or was flirting with some guy. Hmm, that wasn't such a big surprise. The woman was a total flirt once she found a cute face she liked. I sighed again.

It was going to be a _long _nig-

Speak of the devil, a bouncing ponytail of icy blond hair's owner was weaving through the crowd that alerted me that I had a savior…

That phrase made a small smile come to my face, even though it was a sad one. I missed him so much. Father…

What would it have been like if I had never met Umino Iruka?

It had been eight years ago next month, when I had still been naïve in the life of a professional hunter and assassin. I had been paid a high sum about over a million dollars to take out a powerful head vampire, who had been messing with drugs in the underground black market. See a head vampire, is pretty damn strong, but not as much a Master vampire, or a Vampire Lord. Vampire Lords are the cream-of-the-crop, the ultimate powerhouses, and the most pure of bloodlines in the vamp community. They're like kings to vampires. Seems he was manufacturing a new drug that used real human souls and blood. And I mean fresh humans. Hence the various missing people reports and dead bodies found precariously place in dark allies. So I was hired by his enemies to kill him, vampires hiring others to kill off their stronger opponents.

I got such clients every so often. But they must have been surprised when they hired a supposed feared, bloodthirsty assassin and found only a eleven year old slip of a girl to do the job. They couldn't just believe that I could take on any opponent they threw at me. But it was note worthy fact that people did judge a person by their outer appearance, and had not yet seen the monster that was inside me. The truth is I had been slaying since I was nine, but even before that I had had blood stained hands. The world didn't want me, the shame of being what I was…

But back to my original story. I had infiltrated this vampires head corridors quite quickly. His vampire's drones were easy pray, but that had meant that he was strong. At that time I had been over confident, and hadn't taken my opponents seriously. I had assumed they would fall like flies after I went to end their damned existences. That all my prey would fall by my hand, how foolish I had been. I had not even comprehended that these creatures could kill me, that they would not spare me. I had believed they could kill others, but they couldn't even touch me.

Truly foolish.

And that night's fight proved my assumptions. My arrogance and pride would come back to haunt me that night.

I had gotten more then I had bargained for, simple and true. I had tried to fight him, blindly charging forward. But he, with his insane fanged grin and slit eyes, had mocked me from the start. I really had had the desire to blow his face off. I had poured all of my power and effort into that fight. I had strained my body to the point of numbness. I had used all of the weapons in my arsenal, until I was left with a simple purified katana. But this fight hadn't been based on who was the strongest. Or who was the fastest, or the most intelligent. Who could make precise moves or had the most potential. Who had the worst skill or who beat the other. Only one thing had mattered, and that was experience. Which I had been much lacking.

And that had made all the difference.

I still curse at that vampire for the way he had carved my body into a bloody mess. He had been much more experienced then I back than, but I highly doubt his weak power could touch me now. Anyway, I had been over my head in trouble when the battle had met its mid-point. Left with only one katana, a busted arm and leg; plus some pretty fatal wounds that were stubbornly gushing blood no matter how much I had mentally begged them not too, I was backed into a corner. I hadn't even been able to follow his movements, he had struck out of thin air.

I had only noticed then the many dead corpses of humans that had been newly been drained of their coppery substance. That is where he had gotten his extra strength. From feeding off so many people, all innocent men, women and children. Gender or age hadn't mattered to him, he had thought he had the right to do such a thing. To so easily take their lives and only use it to fuel his own damned existence. I could feel the hollow feeling off tears prickle in my eyes as I had gazed at the cold body of a newly born babe, and her mother trying to protect her.

So familiar… It was sickening.

He then laughed at my teary expression, mocking how he had not cared if these humans had died, just as long as he was fed. As long as his thirst was quenched, as long as he was satisfied! But vampires are wrong about how they are superior to humans. It disgusts me how much the two are so alike and yet so different. They only thirsted for more and more. They were never satisfied with anything! They hunted more then they needed to survive! So much destruction and blood. So much death! I still feel my stomach quench.

He then taunted me about my futile attempt to save such creatures, how much I had failed to save one of my own kind. But he was wrong, I would never be one of them. No matter how hard I tried.

Never like them.

The fiend then leaped forward, ready to seize my jugular and drain me. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting. But the strike never came, and when I opened my eyes I had one of the biggest shocks of my life. My scared eyes met sad but kind warm chocolate brown ones. I felt a gasp escape my mouth, as I saw a young man in his twenties take my hit and let this creatures fangs sink into his soft coffee color skin and taint his precious blood. I only stared at him in shock and question. Why had he taken my hit? Why?!

I still don't understand even to this day.

His face was pained from the bite, but kind. A sharp scar across his face contrasted with such loving features. He had just smiled at my confused expression, but winced when that thing started to suck his blood. I could only watch frozen as that creature took this man's life away slowly, painfully. And when he was done, he dropped the man like an old rag. Though I could no longer physically cry, inside my tears were openly falling from my soul. He stepped over the man, who was still alive, but barely. He would die of blood loss if he didn't get treatment soon.

The man smiled again at me weakly trying to comfort my mourning form. He mouthed "RUN" to me before I lifted my gaze to his eyes. This man's were gentle and loving. Soothing, and held no hatred. Such eyes didn't deserve to die yet. Such a soul needed to live. But his eyes didn't show fear of death, but only said everything was going to be ok. The man then closed his eyes, and I felt something inside me snap. This man who had given his life for me would die? Such an selfless, sacrifice to go unnoticed? Not if I had anything to say about it!

I shook then with anger, my fists clenched till the knuckles turned white. But I didn't care, for I cared more about the man then my own life. The creature must have taken my shaking as submission and fear. But I would not bow down to such a thing. To a monster that took this gentle man from life. Perhaps I deserved death, but not him! I growled deeply and then let my charka sour out of me. I was done holding back.

My blood-matted bangs shadowed my eyes as I tightly gripped the katana, its silver blade shining. He had tried to threaten me in his unease of my power, which was sky rocketing with every passing minute. But my only words to him were,

"Shut up! A twisted thing like you doesn't deserve to speak!"

Those would be the last words he would ever hear.

I let out a scream anger and anguish. I charged him then, blindly forward still this time. But now I had a new purpose. To save the man who had risked his life for me. To save his life! My strikes were unskilled but efficient enough. I cut off his arrogant head first and then cut his body right down the middle. I made sure there was no way he could regenerate. And as his corpse lay in pieces in front of me, I panted. I had pushed myself to my limit. But I wasn't worried about my health, but another's. The man in the next room.

I ran over to his side and checked for his pulse. He was barely alive. He weakly opened his eyes, and tried to smile up at me. But I was not fooled, he would die if I didn't do something fast, to supply him with the needed fluid for his body. There was only one way to save him, but I dreaded doing it. Yet I sadly did it anyway. I gave him the bastard's blood, and picked him up into a piggy back. I made sure any drug plans had been destroyed, before I torched the place. When the man awoke he found me sitting by his bedside, in the abandoned refuge I had found. It was underground, an old subway station abandoned from the turn of the century.

He had smiled at me, and asked where he was. I said he was in my temporary accommodations. He had raised a brow, asking why I wasn't at my home .I bluntly retorted I had no home, we had talked then for hours it seemed. I learned his name was Umino Iruka, and that he was a kindergarten teacher. He was twenty-five and he had no living family. He was trained to teach above college level, but he had found a calling in teaching children. It seemed he had been kidnapped while locking up the school he had worked at. He told me of his cruel captivity, and it made my blood boil. But I had my own confessions to make to him.

I had calmly told him that he had almost died last night; and that there had been only one way to save him, to turn him into a vampire. The truth had been hard to take in, but he accepted his fate soon enough. But he begged me not to let him hurt anyone, to not kill. I protested that he could hunt, merely wipe his victim's mind and only drain them to a safe amount of blood. Some well enough vamps did this all the time. But he was scared of his urges, appalled by his new instincts. He still refused, even when I had volunteered to watch over him as he hunted. I could only honor his request. So then I had snuck him medical blood packets, some cold and warm. Either illegally or legal didn't matter to me. As long as Iruka was happy and fed. And if I couldn't get human blood, I went to the butchers for animal blood. I made sure to take care of him, to protect him. I hadn't protected him that night, but I would protect him from now on.

We grew to be fast friends, and an awkward family of sorts. Since Iruka was a teacher he taught me of the world. He taught me the joy of culture, the complex equations of math, the beauty of literature, and the mysteries of science. This is where my love of medicine sprung from, and under my sensei it flourished into a passion, an obsession I couldn't get enough of. And Iruka supported me all the way. So during the day I went to school while he slept. And when he awoke we would spend time together.

With his teachings I flew through the grades and graduated high school earlier then most people would expect. But I really did all of it for him, since it made him happy when he taught me. I grew to see him as a father; he was my life line then and is a major part now. Even though I had Ino at the time, I rarely even got to see her. And since I had never known my own father, I saw him as my own, and I had clung to him. But all good things must come to an end at some point.

Iruka grew wary of that life, and I could not blame him. He wanted to see the world that he had been taken from, and I felt guilty that I hadn't let him die that night. Perhaps then he would be able to see his parents, who he loved deeply. I felt responsible so I made him an offer. He would go into the world and live again, and I would supply his food and money for him. He must have come to care for me to, for he protested that he could not leave me. But I silenced him, and continued. I would be going on to a community college to get a job, and my slaying would disrupt whatever life we had formed. He tried again to argue with me, but it was useless. I would not listen. He needed this, I would not deny him anything any longer out of my own selfishness.

Even if being separated from my surrogate father hurt me, I had to do this. I would handle the situation, I had been hurt before. But Iruka needed more, he deserved to be around people. He deserved a free life, not to be a caged bird that only I could admire. He deserved to spread his teachings to students who were willing to listen. He loved doing that, so vary much.

Once everything was set, we exchanged good byes. I admit it was harder then I had expected, I had grown attached to him, so my heart had felt it had dropped into my stomach. I knew he could handle his vampiric urges now, and I had granted him a talisman that would let him be in the sunlight. It would work only for him. It had taken some major sorcery to conjure too. But as we said our goodbyes I made a promise to him.

I promised I would find a way to turn him back to normal. To turn him back into a human so that he could have a real life again. He waved off the promise as if it were a mere joke, and sadly said good bye as he boarded his plane. But it was a promise I planned to keep, and still hope to keep.

We kept in touch with each other, and three years flew by as he was gone. I had been twelve at the time of our separation. How much I missed him. But as our separation went into its fourth year, his letters, every contact he had with me stopped. I had dismissed it as the thought of him being busy finding a new night school teaching job. But after a week without even a letter or call, I immediately put my slaying and school to the side. For three whole years I searched for him, pulling every string or calling favors I had to find him. But I found nothing of my dolphin-chan.

On my journey that's where I had met Tsunade-sensei. I had given up the search a year ago to concentrate on my job as a nurse. I loved my new family and friends, and Ino was there to. And yet, there was an empty hole in my heart where nothing could fill. I loved him so deeply, back then I had been afraid to call him father. But I loved and missed him so much. I wouldn't be afraid to say it to his face if I finally found him now. I need to find him someday. I want and need to keep my promise. I love this man, he's my father. And I will never stop searching. That's why I had come to the club in the first place. I had hoped the owner's last name Umino would be Iruka, but I was wrong. It had been a typo in an ad I had read about the club. The owner's last name hadn't even started with a U. But I did get a good surprise.

It seemed the owner had ties in the black markets, and knew some clients in the supernatural business. His name was Hagane Kotetsu, he wore bandages around the bridge of his nose, and he had wild spiky ink black hair. He was fairly nice to work with, and he only took a small chunk of my profits. So I posed as a bartender at the club as a disguise for my real purpose. My clients came to this club to request my services, and Hagane-san made sure they were willing to pay big bucks. All other jobs I could handle on my own.

So I didn't get "paid" for being a bartender, but it had it's advantages. Once you learned about the different brands of alcohol, their compositions and coloring, manipulating the beverage was easy. It was quite easy to poison someone if you matched the right toxin to the right drink. And with my medical training I knew many poisons for any occasion. To numbing an opponent or killing a target with one dose.

But my musings were put on hold as Ino poked my forehead repeatedly. I felt my forehead wrinkle, and my teeth clench. Give it to Ino to make me loose whatever concentration I had. I growled softly. Why had Ino gotten a job here again? Oh, yeah. Something about her having to watch me or else I might blow the place up and kill some people.

I don't know where she got that idea.

Ino had said she would watch my back while I conversed with my clients. She was my backup if anything bad happened, or if my customers got to violent. This rarely happened, but I would have pity for the person who got her pissed. I may have had an extremely violent temper when I wanted to (Ino had confessed this, I didn't believe her) , but Ino was just plain scary when she got mad (I had confessed this, Ino hadn't believed me). So we had both come to the conclusion that nobody better piss us off or else they'd face a fate worse then hell.

But beside that point Ino's job with me, she had a pretty normal life next to her love life that is. Ino was about two years older then me, making her 21, but she still acted like her teenager self. She has a hectic love life, and that's putting it nicely. She dates different guys every month or so. She goes so fast I can't keep up with her. It's not like I like to butt into her more personal life that she, at times, did share with me. But I was worried about her. She hadn't found one guy she had liked that she had dated for more than a month. Ino had her parents, and me, so she wasn't totally alone. But I think she needs a lover, and I mean a serious one.

A lover that can give her everything she needs, and that she'll give everything she has in return. I wanted her to fall in love, to be swept off her feet. For her to get all starry eyed for real this time, and for her to really commit to the relationship. She may not have acted like it, but she was lonely. She needed someone to emotionally connect too. I could only try to understand her, and give her so much. But there were things I couldn't give. So I wanted her to find someone wonderful and nice, and smart and handsome…

I just wanted for her to be happy. I knew I would never find my match, but I didn't want that to stop her from finding one. Like with Iruka, I had a soft spot for her. Anything I had was hers. I wanted her to smile truly, to get married, and to have a family. She has been with me for so long, even before I became a hunter. She was the only one who knew almost all of my secrets, but my darker ones I keep to myself. I didn't want to taint her with the truth after everything we had been through together.

So I had another mission, to find a perfect match for Ino.

I sighed again. Man, I really needed to stop doing this, I'm depressing myself. I gazed back at Ino, who had stopped her poking some time ago. She looked worriedly at me, her sharp sapphire eyes glittering with concern. I smiled back reassuringly. How had I gotten such a caring friend? She was a part of me, and I had a special place in my heart for the gossiping blond. With such a friend, how couldn't I smile back at her? Even though all my smiles were lies, my mask that I had perfected hadn't been cracked, even by her. So I had to act, for everyone's sake; for now anyway.

"What do you want Ino?" I asked softly. Ino looked relieved that I had responded, and then took on a huffy expression.

"You're services are needed forehead-girl." She growled out roughly. But I just chuckled; her expression and manner reminded me of a child.

"And what services may I enquire are needed… Ino-pig?" I said playfully. Ino tried to look mad, but I saw a smile grace her lips for a second. When ever she got worried about me I would use my childhood nickname for her, it always made her loosen up.

"Sakura you've got _customers_ in the back." She said nonchalantly, but the emphasis on the word customers made me become stone faced. It seemed I had to really work tonight. So I bent down and grabbed my black duffel bag.

"Let's go." And with that we headed across the dance floor and into the back door that held a sign "Employees Only".

* * *

Once I was dressed in my cloaked attire I followed Ino into the underground passage way to the meeting room. Since the halls were silent enough I decided to ask Ino about my clients tonight. She stopped walking all together, and stood stalk-still. I turned around to look at her in question. Why was she reacting this way?

"Ino, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. What could have scared the poor girl so much, let alone make her get that serious frown on her face? I preferred her smiling. She gave out a shaky breath before making eye contact with me under my black hood. He eyes were shaken and serious. Now I'm sure it's serious, she hardly ever acts this way.

"Your clients are vampires. They are strong, and have come to ask you for an assassination of some kind." She said this with complete calm. I merely shrugged my shoulders, she had known I took such customers. So what was the cause for her being so uptight?

"So?" I questioned lightly. She shouldn't be reacting to such a mild request this way. I started walking again, but her answer froze me in my tracks.

"They're Vampire Lords, Sakura."

She may have whispered it out, but I heard her loud and clear. My heartbeat shot up, and every part of my body went numb. I had only faced a vampire lord once… I shivered in nervousness and I slowly turned around to stare at her wide eyed.

This was serious.


	4. The Plan

Moonbeam: I thank those who have so graciously reviewed. Things will start to get interesting from now on. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: I own my plotline and story.

Chapter 4: _The Plan_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

**11:35 pm over the Atlantic Ocean**

I stared bored out into the night while letting out a yawn. How long was it going to be before we landed in Alexandria, Egypt? After the initial shock had worn off everyone they had started packing while I had made travel reservations. We had called in for vacation at work for about 3 months. After all I didn't know how long this assassination assignment would take. But once most of my plan had worked itself out is when I would send most of my friends and family home. Anyway before we knew it we were on the next plane to Africa the next afternoon. Our ultimate destination was Istanbul, but we had to be careful by how we traveled. We used our original passports for getting on this flight, but we would use fake passports for the rest of our journey.

So we were on our thirteen hour flight to Alexandria, and from there we take a boat ride from the cities harbor to Izmir on the east coast of Turkey. And then from there we would travel by car to Uskudar, a city just across from Istanbul. This is where we would meet and come up with a game plan. My manager right now was traveling in secret, and would be waiting for us there.

Oh, and did I mention we were stuck on this flying contraption for **_13_** hours! I hate flying, I HATE it! I looked at my watch again for about the millionth time, the digits read 11:35. I groaned we had boarded the flight at 2:00 in the afternoon. We had been on this flight for nine hours! And we still had 4 hours left! Kami-sama must really hate me!

And being stuck in this small seat doesn't help. I growled softly, my legs were asleep again. Trying to find some kind of entertainment I cast a tired glance at my companions. TenTen and Ino were asleep next to me. I smiled at them, they were cute when the slept. Shizune too was asleep with her head leaned on Tsunade's shoulder. Tsundae-sensei was the only one awake, excluding me. She was busied herself by typing on her laptop. I rolled my eyes, it seems she was back to her old online poker fetish. Casting another glance at my sleeping friends I decided to settle in for a nap to.

With a pillow behind my head I let my eyes droop, and let my body relax. After all, once we landed we had to immediately go to the harbor for our boat trip. So I needed all the sleep I could get because something tells me I won't be getting a good night sleep for a while.

And with that last thought I let sleep claim me.

**

* * *

****9:15pm In hotel in Uskubar**

I had been right. Damn! I was now stiff, sour, my back ached, my legs felt numb, my shoulders had knots in them, I had a headache, I'm dehydrated/starving, and sleep depravation was making me have random mood-swings. All in all I was ready to bite someone's head off.

Never a good thing.

After our long flight we had to catch a boat ride to Izmir port, which took 6 hours. No one could really function since it had been at least three in the morning when we bordered the boat. Plus those benches were so uncomfortable none of us could even get a wink of sleep on them. We hadn't had food for more than 7 hours. Hence everyone started to complain that they were hungry. And even after all that we had a bumpy, 12 hour long car ride to Uskubar. The reason why we had taken so much time was that we had to cross many moutons to get there, and with the car bumping up and down during every rock or pothole hadn't helped either. And after that exhausting trip we finally check into out hotel rooms for some well deserved sleep. However, I had to stay up and create a plan for the assignment. I hated being the leader at times.

You always have to make sure everyone doesn't get killed.

**

* * *

****10: 45 am in hotel in Uskubar**

After 4 long hours, eight cups of coffee later, and when I felt my brain wouldn't function for the next decade is when I finally perfected my plan, and got some well deserved sleep. And for that short period of time of total peace in my own disturbed head my fellow roommates decided to screw everything up, and woke me with their insistent bickering. Now I had to stop the cat fights, deal with myself being pissed off, and annoyed, and explain what everyone else would be doing.

Oh, joy. This was going to be fun.

With a mix grogginess and annoyance I once again observed my travel companions with a sleeping rage that would break out anytime now. Tsundae-sensei and Ino were yelling their heads off again, only this time at each other. I really didn't give a damn what they were fighting about, it usual was nothing of importance. Poor Shizune was trying to calm both raging blondes down. I rolled my eyes. Like that was going to happen. And TenTen was happily eating breakfast while watching the live entertainment with amusement. And when she could understand what was rapidly coming out of the arguing pairs mouths she's just shake her head. I felt my eye twitch, and a low growl rumbled low in my throat.

Here they were about to confront some of the most dangerous vampires in the world, while they are just sitting there and arguing about who knows what! They were probably arguing over "who was going to use the bathroom next" or " who wanted the last muffin". Possibly even "who would get which weapon to slit which vampire's throat".

I growled deeper. Had my training taught them nothing about being prepared! They hadn't even practiced any of their attacks or defenses since I told them about the assignment! They were strong, capable, and had so much charka stored up in those bodies of theirs that they might burst.

I mean, I didn't expect them to be in top fighting shape, but come on! They could have at least tried. Bur more importantly I was frustrated with myself. I had only given them basic training in the field of the supernatural, and they had only picked up a few good fighting tricks. While they were experts in their own fields, I highly doughted they could take a vampire lord on. Which is why my plan needed to be executed perfectly. For the safety of the mission and for their own safety, no for their lives, I would do everything in my power to make sure they were safe after all of this was over. I would give my own life if necessary. But I didn't need unprepared warriors to give our intentions away. I could only hope once everything got started they would get their acts together.

I grumbled under my breath when their insistent arguing broke me out of my thoughts. As my annoyance grew I made my way to TenTen who looked up from her breakfast and said good morning. My eye twitched more, what was so good about it? I eyed her cereal hungrily for a moment, but shook off my hunger.

" What are they arguing about now?" I asked exasperated. The question drew enough of her attention toward me instead of the rising argument. Taking another bite of her cereal, and casting another glance at the fight she final answered me.

"I have not idea." I slapped my hand over my face, just as I had thought! TenTen giggled but soon stopped at my loud growl. She scooted a few feet away from me. At least she knew that when I growled I was getting ready to kick someone's ass.

But the arguing trio hadn't heard me at all, and Shizune was too tired from trying to cool them down to notice. My eye twitched again, and I pulled my hand down to my mouth and nose, leaving only my eyes glaring eyes revealed. Not even my glare could snap them out of their stupid tirade! With only one more option before I became very violent. I stomped over to them.

While they still were at it, I got right next to Ino's ear. I smirked maliciously, finally revenge!

"**QUUIETTT!"**

My screaming at the top of my lungs got a positive reaction with both blondes sprawled on their backs out on the carpeted floor, with their eyes wide, mouths agape, and pure silence. Sweet, calm silence at last! I sighed in relief of at the sound. But I glared daggers down at the two loud mouth blondes.

Seems I would have to scold them again.

And here Tsunade-sensei was supposed to be the authority figure for me. I mentally rolled my eyes, yeah right. But shook myself from my musings and back to the still staring blondes.

" This is all I want SILENCE! While you two are arguing I've been trying to get what little sleep I'll get before the mission. Which by the way you all haven't really prepared for it all! When I brought you with me, I meant I would need you! Your parts in this mission are essential, don't you get that! While I was up all night making the training arrangements not one of you was even thinking about training. It's been a long time since you've practiced you skills, or sparred with me!

You need to be in top condition for you to stay alive in this thing! These aren't amateur vampires that you've killed before, but vampire lords! You've never encountered a vampire lord while I have! And there won't be one vampire lord but thousands! And I may not be able to protect you all from so many! Cause if one of you screws up, I will probably end up dead. And once that happens I can't protect you anymore!

And you know what they will do? They'll hunt you down, and they'll kill you! I don't want that! I don't want you too…" I choked down a sob, the full responsibility for their lives really hitting me this time, " While I haven't slept all that much, and I haven't eaten for over 24 hours! And yet you have! And you're just not getting it! While you guys are arguing over some stupid thing, we'll be going into battle at night fall for the Gods sakes!

And you're not even worried! Hasn't even crossed your minds that you may very well die? …" Tears started to escape my eyes " So maybe it was a mistake to drag you into this. Maybe I should just send you all home. I don't want you to die, but I really need your help too. You all are the only people I can trust" I sighed shakily and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at everyone, they looked stunned. I sighed again.

"Listen I'm going to take a shower and think this thing through. If you want to leave, pack, do whatever you want."

I turned away from them, and grabbed my toiletries as I headed for the bathroom.

So much for handling that smoothly.

* * *

I came out of the shower fresh and renewed, though the burden of what I had said still weighed down on me. I really didn't have a right to ask them to put their loves on the line. But I got a real surprise when I found Tsunade-sensei making some kind of medicine, Shizune packing small sacks of some things, Ino practicing her Ti-Quan-Do, and TenTen pulling of a complex weapon attack against the dart board she had brought. I blinked in surprise, they were training. Had I made them feel guilty with my talk? That's not what I wanted . 

"Guys what's going on?" I asked hesitantly while wondering if I was imagining things. They all looked up at me and smiled.

"We're preparing of course." Answered TenTen before she went back to her weapons. Shizune gave me an encouraging smile, while Tsunade-sensei just smirked up at me. Ino took a sip from her water bottle after she finished her kata (fighting combo) and walked over to my surprised form. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I gazed at her in puzzlement. She chuckled softly at my reaction, but motioned for me to sit with her on the couch. We both plopped down as she began to talk. Well at least she wasn't yelling again.

"Look Sakura, we completely understand your position. We SHOULD have taken this thing more seriously, and we're sorry we didn't before. But we are now! Plus you really got us worried about you again, getting all emotional over a thing you could have just told us in the beginning. And don't give me that look, we're still going with you! You can't get rid of us that easily. We'll do our best alright?" She smiled at me, and I smiled back. To say I was relieved that they weren't angry with me or leaving was an understatement.

But Ino then pulled me up from the couch, and dragged me over to the table where TenTen had been eating earlier. She set down oranges, a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and milk in front of me.

"And while you eat, we'll continue preparing for the meeting after lunch." And with that she walked away. I arched an eyebrow, Ino didn't usual behave like this. She usual was bossy about me not eating, but I guess my words must have shaken her up like she had said. My stomach growled painfully in hunger, and my mouth watered at the sight of the food.

And as Ino had ordered, I ate, with much enthusiasm.

* * *

Kotetsu-can had arrived shortly after we had finished a late lunch, ready to go over my battle plan. I had luckily had my source from inside Konoha castle give me an update about what was going on inside. It seemed the snake-bastard had been right, the Uchiha's spy network had needed those spies for something. I really had no interest in what. But now that they were vulnerable for the information, they wouldn't notice some new slaves in their castle. I explained this to everyone. Since Konoha castle was just outside Istanbul, we needed to hurry in our planning. 

My plan was for Kotetsu-san, who the vampire merchants knew as a good business man in the supernatural, would pose us off as human slaves that he had captured for the underground slave-trade for vampires. He would explain our "talents" to the buyers and would sell us off to the right people so that we would be stationed incase something went wrong. But more importantly able to spy, and learn things about the princes. And that's where I came in. Konoha castle was split up by clan, status or rank.

The central part was where the princes, and there guard/comrades stayed with their families. So I would get sold to one of these families. Ino would be taken to south part of Konoha where meals were prepared for the castle. Since she was experienced in gossiping she would over hear the servants talking. Contrary to popular belief, vampires didn't survive on blood alone. They could take in a certain amount of solid food, though they tended to stick to liquids.

Tsunade would go to the west in Konoha, being that it was where the medics stayed and served those in need of medical attention. While she would show her extensive knowledge of medicine, but not any shinobi techniques or her charka healing. It seemed she was a little pissed about that, seeing as she couldn't use her super strength to destroy anything.

Shizune would serve in the north part of the castle, where she would help with children or with those who were recovering from extensive injuries/diseases. She had always loved children. I didn't think it made a diffrence if they were vampire children. And TenTen would handle the west of the castle where the training grounds were. But I was particularly worried for her. One of the famous vampire lords lived within that part, Hyuuga Neji. He was said to be the most powerful in his clan, next to his cousin, Hyugga Hinata. But she had moved out of the compound once she had mated with another vampire lord. He was said to be very perceptive, especially with his Byukan. If he found TenTen he could sense her immense charka that she hid.

So I had given everyone another sorcery charm of mine that would cover any trace of abnormal charka. But the best part of their set up was that their battle strengths suited their assigned area. Tsunade-sensei and Shizune were close to medicines and poisons if the needed supplies. Plus they loved using their needles, a habit I had picked up from them. TenTen concealed weapons so the training grounds provided a great place for distance combat if attacked.

And while Ino wasn't a medic or weapons master she had learned how to control, or tap into someone's mind. She could also read many people's minds at once. So when vampires came to eat in the mess hall next to the kitchen she could spy and pick up answers. And as for me, I really don't have a clue what the central part does for me. But it does mean I'm close to the target and the others didn't have to get their hands dirtied by the assassination. But first I needed to be sure everyone was total prepared to combat vampire powers.

So I schooled them in mind blockage again, dangerous vampires to watch out for and certain slaying techniques.

Kotetsu-san had made the arrangements to meet with the right people so all we needed to do was a double check of our weapons. Turns out that powder Tsunade-sensei had made this morning was anti-bite serum from a vamp sample I had brought home with me. Meaning if by some odd chance we got bitten or attacked by a vamp in which they used their teeth to inject their venom into our blood we wouldn't be affected by it at all. Though at some point the person would need to rest for a while. Though I was immune to most vampire bites, it came in handy for the others. Though at times a vamp's venom was potent enough for me to get the side effects.

We had also come up with a new way of secretly transporting things, absorbing things into our souls. It was a very handy way of carrying everything we needed, wasn't detected at all, and didn't consume any charka. So once all our supplies, weapons, and scrolls were absorbed we went over our communication techniques. We would all contact each other by telepathy, and would check-in with each other every few days. If something important happened we would contact each other immediately. With that we piled into a car, and Kotetsu-san drove us to the meeting spot.

* * *

We sat down in silence as the car rumbled down the road, waiting for night. I gazed passively at the multi-color sky of sunset. Everyone couldn't look directly at one another, their anxiousness and pre-mission jitters taking over them. 

This is why I hated waiting.

You had time to think, to stew over in bothersome thoughts or emotions.

I hated waiting cause it made me think of the past…

The past that I hadn't wished had happened.

The eternal crime that had been committed, only to result in eternal loneliness.

The past full of death, blood, pure evil, darkness, shame, anger, sadness…

A past darker then any night.

A past that was merciless.

We whispered good lucks to each other, and encouraging words. But their worry couldn't be hidden with encouragement. I responded back with that everything would be alright, that if we were cautious and quick, everything would be fine. But I didn't really believe that. I felt in my gut that everything wouldn't be alright.

That after we parted nothing was ever going to be the same again.

The car stopped and Kotetsu-san opened the door to the back where we sat. Everyone looked nervous now, seeing as his arrival triggered that our mission had began. Everyone made their way to the door slowly, afraid to leave the normalcy of what had been hours ago. We whispered our solemn partings to one another, and yet…

Why did it feel like I was saying goodbye forever?

I stayed seated and gazed at the waning sun. Kotetsu-san put a firm grip on my shoulder. I turned to him with uncertain eyes.

"Let's go." Was all he said to me, and these words sent a cold chill down my spine. Those words were foreboding, and filled me with ultimate dread. I turned back to the view of the sun, now disappearing.

And soon it was gone, leaving the night to begin.

But why did it feel different?

Why did it feel like this was the last light I would ever see?

Why did it feel like I was about to be swallowed by darkness for eternity?

An eternal night that would consume me whole, and take everything dear from me?

That I couldn't do anything to stop it?

That I would never escape from it?


	5. Hinata

Moonbeam: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll be taking a break from my fics for a bit, but don't worry I will start writing again soon. But I need to recharge a little bit before, don't know how long it will take. Gomen, but please read and review. Enjoy!

Note: I own my story and plotline

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5: _Hinata_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I hugged my knees to my chest as the dark wagon rolled on the bumpy make-shift road to the castle, and to tell the truth I didn't know what to expect. Once I had been sold off to that vampire merchant working for the Central families, I had been dragged to the side where my hands and feet had been chained together. Then I had been thrown into the back of a horse drawn wagon with other poor fortuned humans who had really been sold into slavery. I opened my eyes and glanced at them in the dark wagon. They varied in appearance, height, and age. I looked regrettably at them, with their sunken faces, sad eyes, and tear-streaked faces. Most of them would be used as food for the families, only a select few, like myself would be used to do lowly tasks inside the palace walls.

I squeezed my eyes shut, shivering at the possibilities I would find once I got out of this cart. My imagination came up with the most gruesome ideas, but shut them immediately out of my mind. I was on a mission! While I did need to look weak and scared, I didn't need to actual feel them. I had learned from my past to become immune to such emotions, though on rare occasions they would rear their heads from my subconscious when I had nightmares of my past.

Yet again, here I was waiting.

And of course I'm repeating myself, I hate waiting. I sighed heavily. I wondered how the others were fairing. Hopefully well. A sliver of a smile was trying to make its way onto my lips. They were probably tormenting their captors. I almost felt sorry for those blood suckers. I felt a shadow of a smile finally grace my lips as I opened my eyes and looked around again. I blinked in surprise as my eyes locked with a pair of black eyes. I gazed back to the dark eyes in confusion; I hadn't sensed anyone staring at me before. They looked at me curiously, studying me for who knows what. I tensed involuntarily for only a second, before I forced my fidgety body to relax. I couldn't afford to look suspicious, and more importantly be found out this early.

My eyes gazed over the male that had been staring at me for sometime. He was chained like everyone else, but he didn't seem completely human. His charka and scent gave him away to that, but I didn't dwell on it. It was possible for a human to have untouched charka if they had a demonic ancestor. So he some demon blood in him, many humans didn't know of their distant relatives. His eyes were a coal black with crimson upside-down triangles either tattooed or painted on his cheeks. His skin was a healthy peach and his slightly long messy hair was a dark chocolate color. He gray shorts, a dark blue t-shirt with gray stripes, and open-toed blue sandals.

All in all he was cute, though his eyes reminded me of a wolf's. He stopped his staring at my form, and smiled friendly at me. I smiled pleasantly back, seemed we both needed reassurance about the problem at hand. Though as I studied his eyes closely I cold see no worry for his enslavement. Only the interest of myself. Perhaps he thought he had found a distraction from his fate by watching other people. Or perhaps he thought he had found a friend. I gave him another smile before looking into the dark of night through the cracks in the wood in the wagon as we bumped along. My lips twisted to a deep frown as my eyes searched the dark for any threat.

The dread from sunset still haunted me, making me feel grim.

Whatever was filling me with fear would not get in my way.

Not this time.

I could make out the faraway outline of Konoha Castle, feeling my stomach churn.

If I had felt dread before, it only increased now.

I glared defiantly at the cold fortress that promised death for all mortals who entered.

I then looked almost pleadingly at the full silver disk in the darkness, loving its light.

May I survive long enough to see this eternal night through.

* * *

I kept my head down as we were dragged out of the wagon harshly by the cold hands of the undead. I really didn't care at the moment, trying to fight the foolish nervous flops of my stomach. I knew the others weren't foolish enough to cause too much of a ruckus, so I wouldn't. The lines of slaves murmured frightfully as the vampires pushed us on through the dark corridor that they had unloaded us from. The tight chains they had forced me into bit into my wrists and ankles. 

I could fairly make out the ripped skin of my wrists from under the tight metal clamps. I winced as I tried to move them slightly, but stopped myself from further struggle as we were forced on through the catacombs of Konoha. I didn't want to start bleeding again, that way these crude immortals would find an excuse to try and feed off me.

I cast a wary glance at our dark bleak, surrounding more. Torches lined the stone hallways, their flames only giving a minimum of light supply. I shivered, it was cold and damp down here. If a person stayed down here to long they'd get sick for sure. I gazed at the sad, frightful faces of those around me. I found no sign of the boy from before. I watched the husbands try to reassure their wives. I watched mothers try to whisper comfort into the children's ears. And some were like me, all alone. A few even started to silently cry, it could be heard over those blood-suckers loud shoats for us to move faster.

I kept my head down the rest of the way.

* * *

We finally reached the destination of our march, much to relief to some, with dread for others. I think it was an almost balanced group. I gazed around again, so many faces were twisted with their fear of what was to come and just these creatures of nightmares, you could practically smell their panic in the air, the tension so thick you could cut it with a kunai. Everyone knew what was coming, they just didn't want it to happen. Yet again I felt pity and guilt for them. While I could efficiently defend myself, they were mere weak mortals. Their very minds, souls, or bodies were no match for even the weakest of these vampires. These may have been the vampire lord's lackeys, but they were pure bred, powerful lackeys. Even one of faint demonic origins would be ill-equip to fight them. 

I watched sadly as the head vampire called out orders to the others about the slaves. There were screams and shouts of protest, fear, and sadness. Lovers were ripped away from one another, families separated for the last time it seemed. I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me, but I still felt the need to slaughter every vampire here and let the captives go. I wanted to look away, but I could not. My eyes were glued to the scene, their cries echoing in my ears. My eyes narrowed while the feeling to cry pricked at my eyes.

But I would never cry again.

I had never cried since that day…

Memories flooded my head, unbidden.

This was like…

"Mommy! MOMMY!" a frightened and desperate voice called out. Startled, I whipped my head around to the source of the cry. My eyes widened as a small child with s red dress, and her red hair put up in two tails struggle with a vampire guard, her arms outstretched. An older woman clad in torn jeans, and a t-shirt was being dragged away by two other vampires. The woman was trying to struggle away from those brutes, but couldn't. Both had tears falling from their eyes.

"Moegi! MOEGI! Let me go, that's my daughter! LET GO!" she screamed out in her panic. Then both struggled enough to brake from their undead restraints and ran into each other's arms. But just as they were in each others arms the three vampires rushed at them. The bases of their spears aimed at the mother and child. A fourth one came from nowhere baring a horse whip. I felt my throat tighten, and my stomach sink.

Before I knew it I was out of my chains, and heading right for the troubled couple. The child clung more tightly to her mother, burring her face in her bosom. The mother hugged her daughter protectively, both closed their eyes in anticipation of the attack. My body acted on its own as it flew in front of both mother and child. The vampires raised their weapons and attacked without mercy.

The blunt ends of spears came down, the leather whip promising to cut flesh.

And so they came down on us three, my back, their shield.

* * *

I sat alone in the dark corner of the cell as everyone in my group tried to get what little food, if you could call it food, the vampires had given us. My back stilled ached much to my annoyance. But then again, I had gotten worse beatings. This one only compared to a tickle. After the beating the mother and child hadn't been separated, but I had been shoved into new chain restraints, seeing how I had broken out of my last pair. I watched them crowd around the opening to the barred cell, fighting with each other over food. They were like wild animals. But then again it was only natural. They didn't know when their next meal was. 

Or if this was their last meal.

The thought of food caused my treacherous stomach to growl in hunger. I glowered down at it angrily. I had thought I had trained into to handle food deprivation. I was however broken out at my glaring contest with my stomach when a bowl of a weak looking soup of nothing more than broth and a few vegetables was shoved under my eyes and nose. The smell of the meager meal caused my stomach to growl only more loudly. I looked at who was giving me this food.

It was the boy from before.

He ignored my questioning stare, while smiling kindly at me and gestured for me to take the soup. I took in hesitantly, looking at his in confusion, but offered no other protest to his offer of food. I took a slow sip, checking for any kind of drug or poison. Finding none, I greedily slurped down my soup, not even thinking over that there was no spoon. He ate his meal as well, though not as fast. Once I was finished I patted my belly at my some-what satisfied stomach, and through the stranger next to be a thankful smile. He smiled back in turn, revealing slightly pointed canines. Another sign of his Inu-demon heritage. Feeling less grumpy and more talkative I decided to talk with him for some entertainment.

"Thank you for the soup." I stated politely. He smiled at me again, though his fanged smile was actually tolerable next to the vampires around us.

"No prob. I just thought you were hungry. What's your name anyway?" he questioned friendly.

"My names Sakura. Nice to meet you" I offered my hand, which he shook. His hands were calloused, which meant he either did some kind of heavy labor or training.

"The name's Kiba, nice to meet 'cha too Sakura."

"Where are you from Kiba-san?"

"No formalities, please. You make me feel like an old man. I'm from Istanbul actually, though my family isn't originally from here."

" I'm from New York city in America." He looked slightly surprised by this.

"Based on your looks and actions from today I had a feeling you were from someplace different"

I raised an eye brow, and said "What made you think that?" He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"We you're so small-" _One anime vein. _Ok, I can handle that.

"- so scrawny-" _Two anime veins. _This isn't going to bother me.

"- and just so puny.-" _Three anime veins. _Ah ha, yah. Go ahead and keep talking.

"You're just so cute and innocent like a-" _Two anime veins. _Oh, how sweet.

"- little defenseless rabbit waiting to get pounced on-" _Four anime veins._ No he DIDN'T!

"Plus you look so helpless and meek, like a little girl waiting to be saved -" _Six veins…_

THAT'S IT!

Before he could even finish his last sentence, I had him in a head lock. He couldn't squirm out of my grip, only cutting off his air supply more.

"TAKE IT BACK BASTARD!" I screeched my eyes and temper blazing. I ignored the pain in my back.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! MERCY! MERCY!" he choked out pitifully, while I finally released him. I smirked in satisfaction as he coughed and rubbed his throat while he tried to crawl away from me. I looked up from Kiba to find everyone was staring at me.

"What are you looking!" I shouted at them. They jumped in fright, and went back along to what they were doing before. They wouldn't even try to make eye contact with me. I took an experimental step forward, and as expected they scurried a few feet back. I snorted at their reaction. They were as jumpy as livestock. I turned back to the now sitting Kiba, who winced as he tried to nurse his bruised neck, and his bruised pride.

If I've learned one thing in my experience as a warrior, it's that men hate to loose to a female.

I crossed my arms over my chest huffily with my smirk still in place as I plopped down beside my new friend. He finally got his breathing in order, he smirked at me. I had feeling he was going to be a smart-ass again.

"You're violent aren't you." I hit him hard up side the head. He winced again, and put a hesitant hand on the bump on the back of his head. I my smirk widened. That would put him in his place.

"You think." He actually chuckled at my comment, finding me amusing. I felt my eye twitch. If he kept this up I was going to beat him into a bloody pulp, no matter what cover I was suppose to keep.

"I was joking. Plus your violent side only adds to your charm. But that was a brave thing you did today.' I looked at him strangely

"What?"

"Defending those people, that's something most people wouldn't do." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Someone's got to do it." He chuckled at my offhanded tone. I glared at him.

"You truly are a strange one." I almost sprang into action at this statement, ready to beat him into the ground.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" I shouted angrily. He put his hands up defensively.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! All things aside, I'm sorry . Do I have your friendship?" He held out his hand, which I firmly shook.

"You already have it." We both smiled at each other, both glad we had made a friend in our different situations.

I leaned against the cold rock wall, and put my hands behind my head. My eyes closed.

"But Kiba-kun if you ever call me a little girl again…" He looked at me in confusion. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I will drag you into the deepest part of hell where not even the death gods will be able to find you." I smirked evilly at him.

He had jumped back several feet from me, wide eyed, and ready to wet himself. I leaned back again.

Well it seemed I got my point across.

* * *

I said goodbye and good luck to Kiba as they sorted us and dragged us to individual cells where we would wait for tomorrows slave action. I had been shoved into a cold, empty, dark cell with no windows, save the small barred one on the door. I sighed tiredly as I settled myself against a rock wall. How much I would love to see the moon again. It always put me at peace. I yawned, feeling the fatigue my body had been put through with today. My back was fully healed by now, so I didn't need to worry about infections. 

With another yawn I tried to get comfortable on the chambers rock floor. I felt my eyes droop, and my exhaustion slowly take over. When I was finally was going to slip into unconsciousness, a noise woke me up.

Or should I say a… bark?

I sat up in surprise, and rubbed the coming sleep from my eyes. I was met with an unexpected sight. A cute, fluffy, puppy sat only feet away from me, wagging its tail happily and yapping at me. I frowned slightly, how the heck did it get in here? But my love for cute, squish-able things overrode my suspicion. I gestured to it to come to me, my hand outstretched so it could sniff me. The pup took me up on my offer, and came forward and sniffed my hand.

He wagged his tail again, and licked my palm. I laughed, I was ticklish there. I gently picked him up with both hands, and brought him close to my face. I smiled gently at him. He then started to lick my face, I laughed again. I was a sucker for animals.

"Ok! Stop it now. So cutety what's your name?" He barked back at me. It seemed he could understand human tongue after all.

" Oh, ho! Akamaru? "Red", ne? Strange name, but it suits you in a strange way." I replayed softly as I petted his soft white and brown coat. He barked up from my lap, and a chuckled.

"Yes, I can speak dog. Though I can only understand a few snippets of the language. Sorry I'm not an expert." He barked again.

"Why am I so sad?" he said. My smile was gone replaced with a frown.

" Tomorrow I go against one of the biggest challenges of my life, I'm not sure I can do it. And I'm separated from my friends, and family. I always hate to be alone, and yet I always feel it is the only type of living I should live in. I'm just a little scared that's all, I don't want to be alone anymore." I replayed sadly.

Akamaru jumped on my chest harder then I would have expected him to, and sent my body to the ground. I looked at him in shock, but he then nuzzle his face into my cheek. I laughed again, and he licked my entire face again. He then barked out cutely his replay to my statement.

"Ok, ok! I get it! I'm not alone anymore cause you're here! I give up! Let's go to sleep ok?" I cried out between laughs. He barked yes, and so he curled up against my chest and into my arms.

"Good night, my friend." I said as he lay his furry head in the crook of my neck.

And so I fell asleep, with a strange warmth in my chest.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V) 

Kiba knocked on the wooden door to the chamber's entrance, only to be answered by a man with a high colored cream jacket, spiky dark brown hair, and had on a pair of sunglasses with dark round lenses.

"Kiba, what the meaning of coming here so late?" his friend asked monotonely.

"Kiba-kun?" asked a quiet, pretty voice. A young woman came to the door, her robes a pure white, her short hair purple, her pupil less eyes had a tint of violet. He smirked at the quiet man, and brushed past him into the room lightened by a roaring fire. He sat down on one of the couches, and then looked at the his teammates and friends.

"You know how I like to go and see what new slaves care coming in?" Both nodded hesitantly, finding it odd for him to bring this up.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Shino, I've found a very interesting new slave that Hinata may be interested in. She did ask for me to look for a new servant for her." Hinata looked interested her head cocked to the side showing that she was interested.

"Kiba-kun, you've found a new female servant? What's she like?" she asked softly.

"Can she handle our world?" questioned Shino, highly doughtful of Kiba's judgment.

Kiba smirked confidently, and gazed at the fire, its glow dancing in his dark eyes.

"She's perfect for the job." Was his only answer.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I couldn't fight the wave of nervousness that hit me the moment I was in line for the slave auction. I had done under-cover work before, though not as serious as this. If I screwed up I would most likely loose my life, but loose the lives of my friends, family, and Kotetsu-san. I would not put them in any danger they couldn't get themselves out of.. I would be responsible for them all through all of this.

At least I wasn't alone totally.

As they pushed me onto the stage to be studied by the cheering crowd I held my head high at the thought of Kiba and Akamaru. I had made friends, even though I had not seen them since I had woken. Seemed at some time while I was asleep the day had passed, seeing as I had slept through all of it, and night had come. I had been awoken by the banging against the cell door, the vampires there to take me to the auction. There hadn't been a sign of Akamaru, I had only hoped he was alright. She would have to thank his owner, who ever they were. But I still didn't get how he got inside the cell.

And so I met the leering eyes of the vampire buyers, their appearances straining from the ugly to the bizarre. The announcer gripped my wrist tightly as he dragged my closer into the light so the buyers could see me. I wasn't in the best of shape, which is the way I preferred it to be. I didn't want to be sold as a sex slave, I would rather be an errand girl or something.

So I had covered my entire body, from head to toe, with dust and mud. I had also dressed in none-figure flattering clothes, but you could still make out some kind of figure on me. The only real thing that stubbornly shone through the grime was my light pink hair and my eyes. Sometime I hated my odd appearance. Especially when people asked if it was natural.

I hated that.

So I stood proud and stern as they gazed at me, I would not give them the pleasure of seeing me sweat over this stupid mission. I heard the announcer's drawling voice began the bidding process.

" A young human female just blossoming into womanhood at age 19! She is good at household chores and other such tasks. She is also untainted! " He just had to add in the fact that I was a virgin, I could only guess it made more of a profit for the seller. I rolled my eyes at the appreciative murmurs that went through the crowd, presumably the males.

"As you can see she has promising hips-"The moment he pulled the clothing tight around my hips and placed a hand on them is when I got pissed. I shoved my heeled boot into his foot, causing he him to yelp in surprise and pain and dance around the stage. I smirked and glared at the gaping audience. Some from shock of me actually hurting him, some just finding my behavior amusing. It wasn't like they ever saw a mere "mortal" beat, and deify them.

Once the announcer had gathered as much of his dignity as he could he went back to announcing me.

"As you can see, she's quite feisty," He received a glare for that statement, which made him cringe, " So let's start the bids! Do I here 5,000!" Many flags went up. I stared a few down with my anger, but most stayed up while the bidding went higher. The bid went up into the double thousands, until it reach 90,000 dollars. There were only a few bidders now.

"Alright do we have 90,000! Come on 90-"

My eyes traveled the crowd, looking for any distraction from this demeaning process. I hated when people fought over someone like a scrap of meat. The experience disgusted me. But my train of thoughts immediately stopped when I locked gazes with a pair of extraordinary eyes.

The pair of eyes appeared female, with a unique style to it. The eyes were pure ivory white, the color of freshly fallen snow. They had a light shade of lavender, giving them a two-tone look. They were not malevolent or mocking at all. They were not like all the vampires I had met and/or killed. They were kind, and strangely gentle. They held a calm quiet power in them, but that made them all the more intriguing.

Everything seemed to fade away and stop as we just looked at each other. I could feel the gaze travel all over me, and I found myself wanting to go with this person. They were different from anyone of these vampires. I even felt a gentle tug at my mind, bringing me only a little out of my stupor. It seemed the owner of the eyes was interested in my memories, the tug asked for nothing else. I let them see the memories of them bringing me here, the catacombs, the mother and child, Kiba, Aakamaru, and the prison cell.

But I made it clear no thoughts would be given with the memories, but the person in my mind gladly accepted this and looked through my memories. This way whoever they were would take me with them, I could tell this person was a female, and the mission was still safe.

But just as the gentle presence faded from my mind, and the eyes finally disappeared within the sea of the crowd is when I realized someone had bought me. I mentally chided myself for letting my guard down for so long. The announcer put a hand on my back to push me to the guards who would take me to my new "owner".

I socked him square in the jaw, and smiled insanely as he lay sprawled on the stage coughing out blood.

I followed the guards to go meet this new keeper of mine.

I only hoped it was the keeper of those eyes.

* * *

I was transported to my new dwelling in a horse drawn carriage. At least it hadn't been a wagon. I had been brought into a beautiful stone mansion, and was led to meet my new "master". 

But I should say mistress.

I was met with those eyes again, only I was glad to meet the onwer ofthemin person.

Though I was surprised to whom they belonged to.

Hyuuga Hinata stood in front of me, smiled kindly with those beautiful eyes of hers. I should have suspected that the pupil less eye belong to a Hyuuga. I observed her layered cream and white kimono with designs of a cranes on them in lavender thread. Her dark purple hair was grown out to just below her shoulders, her skin had a milky complexion. I studied her in great interest, but once I found her I again mentally scolded myself, but how could I help myself? Hinata was indeed pretty, and from what I could detect she was pure of heart.

Even if she was a vampire.

" What is your name Miss?" I blinked in surprise at her actually speaking to me. Vampire royalty rarely talked to those of "lower" class then them. But more importantly they rarely ever spoke to the "infernal race" they enslaved. But I needed to get in the game

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" I stuttered out trying to appear nervious, but inside I had finally gotten my head together. I had a mission to start.

Hinata smiled softly at me again. "Well Haruno-san, I've bought you to be my maid servant in my house. And by the way my name is Uzamaki Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you. And if you will please follow me, I will show you to your temporary accommodations until tomorrow."

And with that I followed Hinata curiously, finding her way of acting toward me strange. She seemed to actually want to be nice to me, and was friendly and polite. Not at all like the treatment I had gotten when I had arrived here. I almost bumped into Hinata's back when she stooped abruptly in front of a wooden door in the maze of hallways that were her house. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't seen her stop. She opened the door, and stepped inside. I cautiously walked in to. I blinked in surprise.

The room had little to no furnishing, though it had a quaint feeling to it. It had a plain matted futon roll on the hardwood floor for sleeping, a nightstand, a chest to put things in, and a desk to the far right. I had been expected a broken ceiling with a dirty room with only a cot to sleep on. Hinata then turned to me again.

"Haruno-san we shall get better aquatinted tomorrow, and will discuss what you will be doing here. Please if you need anything, you may ring one of the servants for help. But I would suggest that you get some sleep, for dawn is approaching, and you will want to be ready for tomorrow night." And with she excused herself and closed the door behind her. I looked at the futon sleepily. I could always check on the others later.

Perhaps Hinata was right, I did need sleep.


	6. The Maid

Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, things have been hectic. I promise some new stories and updates soon. I'll do the best I can. I own my story and plotline. Enjoy. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Blackbelt's OC, AijinMegami's OC, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 6: _The Maid_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I woke to the polite knocking at the door, which I groggily ignored. It may have been rude, but it also wasn't fair that someone was trying to wake me when I was extremely sleep deprived. Some people can function in insomnia, liked the fabled half-demon-one-tail Subaku no Garra. This was all well and good for said people, but I tended to avoid it as much as I could. Nor would I wake for such a weak wake-up call. If it had been Ino here, she would whip my ass out of bed right away.

The Marine's wake up call was a heaven sent compared to Ino's infernal shouts and pokes.

She was like an annoying alarm clock, no matter how many times you smashed it against the wall the damn thing kept beeping. I mentally winced as I remembered her hard prods, they left bruises. And if I resisted her first assault, she'd wait until I had let my guard down and went back to sleep. The she'd bounce on my stomach and strike again and again.

This is until I got so annoyed I threw her out of my room. I groaned when the knocking became more insistent. In response I pulled my blanket over my head and rolled on my opposite side, ready to fall asleep. But just as my mind started to drift into unconsciousness the door literally flew off its hinges. I didn't have any time to react when a mass of flesh and speed hurtled into my back, knocking the wind out of me. I slammed into the fine wood floors, a heap of limbs and cotton blankets. I growled, which was muffled by the blankets. My sleeping anger from the other day was bubbling to the surface. I would have fought back against my attacker and yelled my head off if they hadn't pried me from my cotton cocoon. And then went onto starting to shake me at the speed of light by my shoulders.

My mind was blank as the intruder shaking caused my brain to bounce against my skull, and my fragile neck muscles to ware themselves out. By the time the stranger had stopped their infernal shaking, I was in a complete daze.

But I was woken up by…

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY ASS! YOU HEAR ME WOMAN! I SAID WAKE UP! NOW WAKE UP!" a shrill voice screeched into my ears. I wouldn't have been surprised if my ear drums shattered. As the assault continued I took in my attackers appearance since I had kept my eyes closed until now.

At first I couldn't tell if my attacker was a male or female. But by the pitch of the person's screams, I would assume she was female. Yet there was no curve to her body at all. No sign of developing breasts, not even a slight broadening of the hips. She had the figure of a child, even almost like a pre-teen boys. But she did have a slight athletic type build. Her eye were wide, giving her an innocent look, and were a pleasant honey-brown.

Her hair was the same honey-brown, which had a wiry appearance and was styled in a messy pixie-cut. She was shorter then I was, and seemed to be very lean. Her skin was a lovely burned bronze tone. She wore a baggy long dark brown t-shirt with laced up sleeves. She had long, baggy black pants held up by a dusty golden sash. A kukri knife, a heavy, curved Nepalese knife used as both tools and weapons, was tightly held up by the sash on her right hip. She wore leathered boots.

She had stopped yelling her head off, panting, her flat chest heaving. She glowered sourly at me, making me grimace slightly.

If looks could kill…

She then tightened her grip on my shoulders again and looked like she was about to scream again. I twitched in panic, and slammed a hand over her open mouth. She blinked in surprise as I glared at her.

"I'm AWAKE! I'M UP! I'M UP! YOU CAN STOP NOW, REALLY!" I shouted out at her, secretly hoping I wasn't going to get screamed at again. If she did, she would owe me a new pair of ears. But she merely let go and smiled a hyper insane smile at me. I took a few steps back from her, a little scared of her. This was first.

A chuckling came from the doorway as I turned toward the voice. A young woman stood there, her cerulean silverish eyes, a mix of seriousness and amusement as she gazed on the she-devil next to me. She had cerulean hair that reached her mid-back, a gentle face with a stern jaw. Unlike her companion, she had a feminine curves to her body. She was taller then the both of us. Her serious eyes glanced at me probably sensing my staring. I noticed she had on a midnight colored off the shoulder blouse, the cut sleeves starting from the beginning of her shoulder to her wrists. A thin silver circlet was held on her brow. Her necklace consisted of a plain silver chain with a crescent moon pendent hanging from it. I could vaguely make out a silvery crystal in its center.

But what caught my attention was the spear like weapon strapped to the woman's back. She wore black pants and leather boots like her friend. Their presence also surprised me. They both were demons, powerful ones, there was no dought about that. I could tell the brown haired female was a tiger demon and the female in the door way was a dragon, a rare breed in this day of age. Only after this conclusion did I realize they were studying me as much as I had them. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot, biting my lip in apprehension. I had a reason to be worried. I probably looked like a drug addict that had just been pulled off the street. I wasn't a drug addict, well if you counted chocolate as a drug.

A tense silence had settled around us, just waiting to be broken. I shifted my wary eyes between the two, not sure how to handle this. They were powerful demons that could do serious damage to me if they wanted to. But I had inkling that Hinata had sent them.

"My names Sakura. May I ask why you two are here? And more importantly that one of you has just tried to have me murdered?" I said the last question with humor, hoping to make things less tense.

While I looked relaxed my senses were on high alert just in case they made any threatening movements. But I suddenly found the brown-haired female's arms rapped around my waist and lower back, the left side of her face nuzzling into my stomach. Her grip then jumped from a loose hold to a completely tight vice-grip.

I wheezed as she excitedly exclaimed, "Nice to meet you Saku-chan! I'm Callie! Sorry about before, but I couldn't help myself! Your just so kawaii!" She then increased her grip on me. I felt my back pop, my bones actually bend and crunch and my very spine crack.

Ino's hugs may have been suffocating, but they had nothing on Callie's.

I could only imagine if she squeezed me harder my entire ribcage would give out, my internal organs would be pierced, arteries would snap and my heart would be in danger of also being pierced. Thankfully her companion pried her off of me with amazing ease. It must have happened before, because the taller female had an exasperated look on her face. The crazy brunette pouted like a child denied their toy.

" Aw! Tsuki-chan, you ruin all the fun!" I twitched again. Where did she get all this energy? The woman now known as Tsuki looked passively at her upset friend, then turned her fierce eyes on me. I watched as silver and dark blue danced together as she finally addressed me.

"Sorry about Callie, she has a tendency to crush to death whatever she finds cute." She then turned back to Callie, her stern expression only softened for a millo-second, but that was all. "Callie must you pout like that? If you stop I promise to give you some sweet snow." At the sound of "sweet snow" Callie's expression lightened up considerably, a bit of drool forming at the corner of her mouth.

"YAY! SWEET SNOW! FUCK, YES! SWEET SNOW!"

I covered my ears and winced as Callie danced around wildly. I arched a brow and mouthed the words to Tsuki. She drew close to me and whispered in my ear," Sweet snow is ice cream" I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of me neck stand up, and I turned to my left side. Callie was right in my face, a maniacal smile spread on her face.

"Sweet Snow _good"_ she hissed out at me. I had a sinking feeling if I didn't agree with this insane demoness that I would have my head ripped off. Or worse, be hugged to death. I shakily nodded my head in agreement, she squealed and did another victory dance while moving her limbs in a crazy, hyper fashion. Tsuki had stepped back from my side just in case Callie exploded from her hyperness, and situated herself next to my right side again. She arched an eyebrow, threw questioning but amused glance at the dancing female.

" Please excuse her again. One mention of "sweet snow" and she goes even crazier then usual. Plus she ate five pounds of milk chocolate before we came over. She's insane already, but once she's gets sugar, chocolate especially, she goes over the edge." I felt my eye twitch, I found that hard to believe. It seemed she was already ten feet down the edge. "Also to answer your earlier question, she wasn't really trying to kill you. You should really blame the chocolate, I try to hide it from her, but she keeps finding it. You give her alcohol, it has no affect on her. But chocolate… Don't even get me started. Even though she's almost always like this, she really does care about her precious people. And from what I can tell, you've already made her list."

She smiled at me for the first time, and I found myself smiling back. Perhaps they weren't so bad after all, for demons anyway. Feeling less cranky and more social I tried some small talk. "Well I feel sorry for the man that she marries.' I giggled and smiled friendly at Tsuki. Tsuki looked positively ready to burst into laughter. I looked at her strangely while she released some chuckles and snickers.

"Too late, Sakura-chan. Callie-chan is already married to an important and powerful fire demon lord. If you think she's a hand full for me, image what her poor husband has to go through every day. I pity him at times, but he oddly finds her craziness attractive. Don't ask why, cause I have no idea." I blinked in surprise, and cast a more studying glance at the insane female. I caught a sight of a pure gold ring with a garnet stone embedded in it on her ring finger. I raised both eyebrows in approval. Whoever her husband was he had my respect for one handling this monstrosity of a woman, and that he had good taste in jewelry.

I would have to meet him one day.

Callie then suddenly stopped her random and crazy movements, and turned toward Tsuki. "Weren't we here to do something?" At Callie's words Tsuki looked a little off guard for a moment, her eyes had widened in recognition. Tsuki then cleared her throat professionally and faced me, and stiffly gesture toward the door.

"I almost forgot. We were sent her to fetch you, take you to the bathes to clean up, give you new cloths, and take you to meet Hinata-sama for your assignments" I gulped loudly, and oddly adrenaline started to pump.

And here I thought my night couldn't get any worse.

* * *

I sighed in contentment as the warm water soothed my stressed muscles. I enjoyed baths, they made you feel clean and nice. I glanced around the basic female servant bathing room, and found it quaint as I had my temporary room. I leaned against the stone wall with half-lidded eyes as I thought. Things had turned out surprisingly well. Callie was insane, no dought about that, but she truly was a good friend. Tsuki could be distant, or cold, but deep down she cared for Callie as a true friend. I hoped I could make friends with them, though I didn't know how my first impression went. I would have to wait and see about them, they were complex individuals in their own right. 

They had guided me to the bathes while making small talk. They explained the Uzamaki household to me, and that Hinata had many visitors. Mostly vampire lords she had trained with way back when. I kept my act up well, though I don't know how long I can hold my charka/powers in. It was so hard not to train or release tension. Once we had reached the bathes, Callie had insisted she keep me company while I bathed. She said I needed help clean my body, and I added pervert to my mental documentation of Callie. But Tsuki dragged her away before she could jump into the tub.

Being a clean freak, I scrubbed my skin till it went from a filthy brown to a tender pink. I washed my hair thoroughly, and made sure every part of me was clean. I was meeting vampire royalty also, so I had to look at least presentable. Clothes had been picked out for me, and to my surprise they fit almost perfectly. Plain white undergarments were provided. A sleeveless maroon tunic, its ends and sleeve openings outlined with a pure white. A blooming lily was stitched on the front of it with the same white thread. I put my hair back in a red ribbon I had. But what made me dislike the outfit was the skirt. It flowed, and was the same white as on my tunic. I hated wearing skirts, but everyone has to make sacrifices. I wore white flat shoes that my feet feel squishy and comfortable. I dare not hide any weapons of any kind in my clothes, vamps could sense them anyway.

So I grudgingly accepted the skirt, but if they didn't give me a new outfit to ware I was going to make whoever gave this to me pay dearly. Once I was sure I was ready I stepped out of the bathing chamber and was greeted by a stoic Tsuki and hyper Callie. Nothing new. Tsuki took my filthy clothes from me, and some how made them disappear in to thin air. They led me down the beautifully decorated halls of the Uzamaki mansion, the candle light giving it a cozy light. I soon found myself in front of a fine carved door with a golden colored knob. Tsuki opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I looked hesitatingly at her before I took a step forward.

It was now or never.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief, the meeting with Hinata had gone better then I had thought it would. I had been ushered into a Victorian like parlor, where Hinata was seated on a plush white satin love seat. She was now dressed in a violet yukata with a white under kimono. She smiled shyly at me and gestured for me to take a seat in a well polished chair. I looked around nervously, feeling unease setting in. I looked at Hinata expectantly, and relaxed a little as she began to talk. 

Hinata had merely explained how my work schedule would go for starters. She explained that while the vampire populations were asleep during the day, the human servants would do household chores, such as washing the floors and among other things. They were of course watched over by demon overseers. This minor detail didn't really surprise me, but Hinata moved onto the subject of nightly activities. Once the vampire population of the castle woke up, servants would be ordered to make meals, tend to their masters, and any other task that the vampires wanted.

Hinata's eyes had softened when she explained that I wouldn't become food or something along those lines. I was to be one of her personal maid servants, and no one would harm me. Since Hinata was so high up on the vamp hierarchy, no one had real power over her. And Hinata didn't seem like the type to be relentlessly cruel, but simple woman who didn't like others doing things for her. But it seemed her husband had insisted she have personal maids to tend to her. When I asked why, I got a big surprise from a now blushing Hinata.

It seemed she was with child. Early in development, but pregnant none the less.

Contrary to the myth that vampires couldn't reproduce, they could bare children just as humans could. But vampire pregnancies were very hard on the mother, and could result in failure at an early stage of the pregnancy. No wonder her husband wanted her protected and watched over almost every second. I smiled as she had blushed harder at the thought of her husband. He must really be something to make her swoon, and he wasn't even in the house at the moment.

But she immediately got off the subject and went on explaining that for right now I would be showed where I would stay and when I would tend to her. It seemed I would be in charge of making sure she got ready at the beginning of her "day", and would help serve meals. And if she had a message for another vampire, she'd give it to me to deliver. It seemed easy enough, and I found myself enjoying the vampiress's company. She wished me luck, and told me she would see me at tomorrow's dusk to get right to my duties. I bowed and bid her goodbye as I made my way out the door.

I found only Tsuki leaning against the wall, probably waiting for me. It seemed she would be my guide again, only this time to my dwelling some where near Hinata's room. She didn't make a move to speak for the most of the walk, and that was fine with me. I took the time to memorize the twisted corridors of the Uzamaki household, but nearly bumped into Tsuki this time. I would just have to learn to pay attention when I walked down these halls.

Tsuki turned her passive eyes to me and nudged me to a door on the far left. I looked at her for a second before I opened the door, only to find a room much like the one from last night. But it was more roomy and had a few more pieces of furniture. I observed this all with cool eyes, though I was happy to finally end these stressing situations. I was about to walk in when a hand gripped my shoulder softly.

I turned to find Tsuki was the offending grabber and looked questionably at her. For a minute she stayed stone-faced. But then a small sincere smile spread on her face.

"Listen, if you ever need something or someone gives you trouble come find Callie or me. We'll take care of them for you."

I looked at her surprises, but smiled and nodded yes. She gave me one more rare smile before her serious frown was back on.

And so with that she turned and left, waving good bye over her shoulder. My smile grew as I fully went into the room, and closed the door softly behind me with a click.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V) 

A dark blue haired female closed the door behind her and faced her insane, short friend. Callie smiled up at Tsuki as she made her way to an extra seat at the now occupied table. Callie went back to eating her "sweet snow" as Tsuki poured herself some green tea. Tsuki cast a side glance at her friend who seemed to be intoxicated with her sugary treat.

"So what do you think of Sakura, Callie? Does she really have what it takes to handle the pressures of living here?"

Callie stopped a spoonful of ice cream from entering her mouth half way and set it down in the bowl. Tsuki turned in her seat fully this time, and met her friend's eyes. The usual dancing honey-brown eyes had mellowed to a serious glare. A very rare reaction from Callie to say the least.

" I'm not entirely sure, Tsuki-chan, but I do think she will handle and adapt quite well. Already fortune smiles on her, being taken in by Hinata-chan like that. But I would be curious too if Kiba-kun came saying that a human slave could handle anything we could throw at her. But even with Kiba-kun's words I think Hinata-chan truly likes Sakura. After all, she's getting some special treatment. It's not that Hinata-chan is cruel like those other bastards, but she seems to be making an effort to making Saku-chan feel at ease here.

Plus there's some real promise in Sakura too. Did you see her body? It has some muscle on it, and her charkas a little higher then an ordinary human. Plus she's selfless since she saved that mother and child. She doesn't seem violent or have any ill intentions toward us. Perhaps others. Though she's quite brave, fiery, or perhaps even more insane then I am. Did you see the way she slugged that blood sucking bastard right in the kisser? I was dying with laughter. You have to admit her spirit and emotion is what really sucks you in.

I heard that she was traded in by Kotetsu. It's rare for him to sell in slaves, but not uncommon. Hinata-chan says she has a pure heart, and spirit. A rare find these days.

But there's some kind of darkness within her, something horrible beyond comprehension." Callie then took another spoon full of ice cream and ate it. But before she did she added, "It doesn't suit her at all, but she makes up for it! She just so cute and innocent, ne, Tsuki-chan?" The seriousness faded from the smaller females eyes, and the happy glint returned.

However, Tsuki looked more disturbed by her friend's conclusions. While most people wouldn't have guessed it, Callie was very perceptive of people at times. She watched emotionlessly as her friend ate the rest of her desert, her two-toned eyes swirling with thought.

"One things for certain, there's something off about her," Tsuki's frown turned into a small smirk, "But you're right she's cute. We'll just have to keep a close eye on her." And with that Tsuki went back to sipping her tea in peace.

Little did both know what they were getting into.

**

* * *

****4 weeks later…**

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I knocked briskly on the double doors, and waited for a response. Once a soft voice called from within I entered and smiled warmly at Hinata as she sat up in her king size bed, the pure white cotton sheets still cocooning her lower half. She smiled sleepily at me as I made my way to assist her getting up. Another vampire myth busted, not all vampires slept in coffins. The ones that did usual couldn't afford beds. I gently gripped Hinata's waist as slowly lifted her up, her right arm around my shoulders and neck. Her womb had swelled in the past few weeks, and the pregnancy made her very weak. Most times she was to weak to eat or feed. Since every other human slave was too afraid to come near her when ordered, and the demons/vampires that were here were too low in rank to have the nerve of approaching Hinata, who was a high class.

I swear, there is not one person who lives in this house who has a back bone.

So I took up all of Hinata's care, leaving the other slaves to my kitchen duties. I rarely served food to others, except to Hinata that is. And when she refused to eat, I shoved it down her throat. I think she'll thank me some day. Hinata has become quite delicate, so I keep a vigilant eye on her. Even when she sleeps. I've fit in rather nicely, and everyone seems to have gotten used to my presence. But I haven't risked investigating where the princes are just yet. The infiltration isn't complete.

But news from my friends puts me at ease. They are all fitting in nicely and are playing their roles rather well. I help Hinata over to her bath, helping her disrobe, and waiting at the door if she needs anything else. To my surprise Hinata hates to inconvenience

others, even those of different species. She'd rather take care of herself, but with her baby she can't help it. I fully agree with her husband, she does need looking after right now. I dought, however, that she would need a baby sitter once she was in her prime again. She wasn't the Huuyga heiress for nothing.

Hinata was fond of her cousin, Neji, who I delivered messages to, but never saw. Though I was somewhat sad I hadn't caught sight of TenTen there. The past few weeks me and Hinata had grown to be friends, close ones at that. I learned that her husband, Uzamaki Naruto, was off on a mission for the princes. It seemed Naruto was a kistune demon, a nine-tailed kistune to be exact. I was slightly shocked by this. Nine-Tailed fox demons were rare, supposedly just myths even! And here my new friend was married to one! And it seemed that Naruto and the youngest prince, Sasuke were friends, teammates, and rivals. She even went so far to tell me he would stop by every so often and annoy the hell out of Naruto.

Her teammate, Aburame Shino, would stop by every few days to check in on Hinata. He was an odd one, that's all I can really say. Perhaps another thing being that he cares for his friend. It seems he to, has excepted me. I had also learned of the rouse Kiba had pulled on me. I was angry with him at first, but my anger diminished once I heard that he was the one that suggested me to Hinata. And to my surprise he did know of his demon hertige because he was living it. He was a friend of Naruto's and a teammate to Hinata. He was a cross breed between a warewolf an a Inu demon. And Hinata had confusedly stated that he was afraid to come visit her, the reason being very vague. I snickered at this. Seems dear old Kiba was afraid of me.

And now I help Hinata out of the bath and help her into a plain white sleeping yukata. I then escort her back to her bed, where as scheduled I shove food down her throat and make sure she gets to sleep. She may have been a vampire, but like humans there were bad and good ones.

I watch Hinata sadly as she sleeps. I feel my throat tighten and my stomach sink.

I wonder if she'll ever forgive me once I do what I've come here to do.

**

* * *

****1 week later…**

I grunted as I helped load a wagon with supplies destined for the outskirts of Konoha. Once everything was loaded in the wagon set out for the main road through Konoha. Being a servant to nobility and a messenger for Hinata I had visited many parts of Konoha. And I had to admit that it was very beautiful. A critical contrast to the deadly inhabitents it housed. Hinata was asleep, so now I was free to do anything I pleased.

I brushed my hands on my light green yukata, and white apron. I then released my hair from its tightly bowned container of a white handerchief. I had been cleaning earlier, and frankly the ribbon hadn't cut it to keep my har out of my face. I had often wondered about the style of the palace. It appeared to have a Midevil feel to it, and yet tradishional Japanese garb wasn't uncommon here. It was all to confusing.

But my reminisings were interupted by a pair of people approaching. Well, more like the bigger one dragging the other one over to me. And it seemed the smaller person didn't want to come near me at all because of their frutial struggles and flailing limbs. I raised an eye brow in amusement.

This would be intresting.

A woman in her late teens was doing the dragging, a frustrated and annoyed expression clearly on her face. Her dark brown was held back in a low pony tail, leaving some loose strands out to frame her face. She had a light peach complexion with pink lips and a cute face. Her mouth was twisted in a sour frown while she grit her teeth in annoyance at her struggling companion, her black eyes determined. Clothed in a dark green vest and black pants she finaley made her way to me. She stood huffing in front of me before smiled pleasantly at me. I smiled uncertionley back, not knowing what to make of her sudden mood swing. Only then did I notice the familiar tatoos of red trriangles on her cheeks, and the now all to familiar black eyes.

Seems I was about to meet one of Kiba's close family members.

" Hello, my name is Inuzuka Hana. You must be Haruno Sakura right?" Her tone was friendly so I nodded my head yes. Her smiled seemed to grow as we made some more small talk.

"I've heard so much about you. And only good things might I add. It's good to find such a dedicated person to look after Hinata-sama." I blushed at her compliments, but slyly looked to the now frozen body hiding behind his older sister's back. I snickered as the fear pouring out from every inch of his body. It seemed I had been right, Kiba was afraid of me. Finding myself in a mishchievious mood I decided to torture him for not coming to see me.

" And may I inquire which source bled this information?" I asked politely, but with a hit of dark humor. I was so going to love this. Hana's face became infuriated again and she whipped around and grabbed her little brother by the scruff of his neck. I heard a paniced "meep" before she flung Kiba all not to gracefully on the ground at my feet. I put my hands of my hips and glared down on him darkly as he winced from his fall. Once he gave a good glared at his scowling sister, he looked up curiously to see what hovered above him. His face drained of all color and his eyes widened in fear as they settled on my smirking face. I mentaly counted down in my head.

One

Two

Three…

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" Kiba screetched and then ran away in pure fright at top speed.

I felt an unhealthy satisfaction as I watched him try to escape me, but he did it in vain. I easily caught up with him, a sinister smirk in play on my face. I pulled him back to me by the back of his shirt and lifted him up so his scared face could face my smug one.

"Now Kiba-_kun_ why haven't you visted? I've been worried sick about you! And I hear from Hinata-chan that you're a demon sent into the slave trade undercover to look for good slaves! I was so surprised! And then guess what Kiba? I was _angry…_" I hissed the last word out in false venom. I watched in pure amusement as he shook in absolute fear at my words, and tried desperatley to get out of my clutches.

"And Kiba, you do know what _would_ happen if I get _angry._"

I literaly whispered this out as threatening at him as possible while trying not to laugh hystericly. I think Hana was having a hard time too because I could hear muffled chuckled and snickers from behind me. I then dropped his pitiful form on the ground and scowled down at him. He closed his eyes tight, put his hands protectively around his head, and wimpered pitifuly. I wished I had a cammera right now, this would have been great black mail. But a flash caught me attention to Hana, who had a cammera. I smirked at her and she smirked back. We then couldn't take it any more and we burst into a fit of laughter. I laughed so hard my sides hurt and tears whelled up in my eyes.

Kiba looked up in confusion at our laughing forms and scowled at us as he got to his feet. He blushed heatly as we both came to his sides and giving him a one armed hug while still gigling. He crossed his arms across his chest and turned his back to us. I raised a brow in mock amusement. I then whacked him on the back of his head playfully and smiled at him.

He tried to scowl at me, but failed horribly. So he smiled at me, and I then spontainisly glomped him. He was totally frozen as I finaly released him. His face was as red as a tomatoe, I giggled at the sight.

"Aw, Kiba. I'm sorry I scared you. But I just couldn't help myself." I said playfully.

He tried to gather his pride again, but made a very bad mistake while doing so.

"Like I'd be scared of a little girl…" He stopped short when he felt a blazing aura of killing intent next to him. Kiba looked nerviously next to him, and backed away hurriedly. My eye twitched as I felt my temper come to life.

"_Kiba_, do you want to know the meaning of pain!" I cracked my nuckles as I growled it out to him.

And with that he was off again, and he was spouting appolagies on his way. I shook my fist at his running form, but turned back to Hana, who was now doubled over in laughter. I took in a deep breath, and looked exaspertley at the shaking form. Hana soon got control of herself, while letting out a snicker or too as she watched her brother retreat. She smiled at me, but gestured that she better go after her brother.

"I got to go Sakura-chan. I better cetch up to him before he runs some one over. But I'll have to bring him around more often, you sure can scare the shit out of him. Anyway it was nice meeting you. Oh! I almost forgot! I also came here to deliver some important news to Hinata. I'll give the scroll to you to give to Hinata when she wakes up."

She pulled out a rolled up scroll and handed it to me. She fianaley started to run after her brother while yelling a good bye over her shoulder. I looked at the scroll in my hand in question.. What important news? Looking hastly around, finding no witnesses, I gently started to unravel the scroll. I would make sure no one could tell I had looked at it, but I just couldn't resist my curiosity. I greedily drank in the information printed in fine script.

I almost dropped the scroll in shock. My throat went dry. My stomach did back flips.

It seemed Hinata's husband would be arriving home in 2 days.


	7. Naruto

Moonbeam: This will be the last update for a bit of a long time guys. Things aren't great. Schools about to begin and a person really close to me won't really be able to walk again. I'm very depressed, and not even all the world's sugar can fix. I need sometime to think and just sometime to write at my own pace. Please don't be angry. Please read and review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Callie or Tsuki.

Note: I own my story and plotline.

Chapter 7: _Naruto_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I laid motionless in my bed as I stared unblinkingly at the ceiling completely absorbed in my thoughts. When I had delivered the scroll to Hinata, she had been overjoyed her husband was returning. She then had tightly embraced me, and I only returned the hug numbly. For some reason I felt a great unease about Hinata's husband returning to the house. There was something, a nagging feeling that things were going to change drastically once I said hello to this Uzamaki Naruto.

I had nothing against him. I actually admired him for being such a sweetheart with Hinata, and treating her right. Hinata had said only good things about him, as well had everyone else. It seemed this demon lord was an angel in disguise that shined happiness on all who he cared for. Many female servants had described him as handsome man with the heart of a child and a strength that could hardly ever be matched.

But it was his heart that I worried about. He seemed to have a great bond with the two princes, especially the younger one. He was rumored to tare apart anyone who harmed those precious to him, and this was exactly what I was on ice about. If Naruto some how got involved with my mission, I could very well hurt him. Or worse, he could hurt me. I would never hurt Hinata intentionally, but if she ever found out what I was planning I don't think she could handle it. And since she was pregnant, whatever emotional stress generated from this revelation could cause her to miscarriage or go into an early birth.

If Hinata lost the baby, if Hinata died, then her husband would become enraged beyond belief. He would most certainly try to kill me for that, and the same would probably go for the princes. Naruto was just as powerful as they were. And now that I think about it, in ancient legends the Kyubbi or "Nine-Tails" was the ruler of all tailed demons. Making him a demon king, not a lord, a king.

A demon king was at the same status as the vampire rulers were, and frankly that didn't bode well with me. If Naruto was in fact the present Tailed demon king then I had more trouble to deal with then I had first thought. But it just wasn't about Naruto's loyalty to the Princes that had me uneasy. The safety of my precious ones that I held dear to my heart was on the line. I would be endangering them even more then I already was. I knew they could take care of themselves, but like I had concluded before, they wouldn't be able to handle such strong opponents. They just didn't have enough experience in this field. So their safety and lives came before anything else. The mission could be called off, Orochimaru could find some one else to do his dirty work.

And so that was decided, but I had a problem that would be coming quite soon. How would I act around Hinata's husband without looking to suspicious? Kitsune's were tricksters, sly demons who could fool any one. I would be walking on egg shells tomorrow, no matter how nice or charming Naruto was. I rolled onto my side, my exhaustion finally winning out over my anxious mind. I groaned softly as I looked at my digital clock. It seemed my two days were almost up, and once I awakened from my slumber I would have to face another obstacle.

As my eyes finally closed I wished for strength.

Cause from now on, I was going to need it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't have to awaken Hinata that night, she was to excited to stay asleep for long. I had to help her into one of her fancy kimonos, while she said she wanted to look beautiful for her husband at the welcoming back party. The kimono was a beautiful silk royal purple which matched her hair. The sleeves were long and elegant, with scattered lily petals all around it. A navy blue obi was tied around her waist, and I put white little flowers in her hair. She looked beautiful, glowing with the bliss of being with child. I almost felt jealous, I wish one day I may have a child of my own. But I mentally scolded myself. What man could possibly want me?

I warily helped Hinata to the room where her husband and her party guests were waiting to greet her. I didn't go to see what Naruto looked liked earlier when he had arrived that afternoon because my nerves wouldn't let me. But now that Hinata was in that room, I knew she would mention me at some point. Sooner or later I would be called in. Not that I'm bragging or anything, but how couldn't you not mention the person who's been helping and caring for you for the last month?

So I was doomed to wait outside, and stir in my worry. I don't know if had been hours or mere seconds before a male servant beckoned me into the loud room, to what I could only guess was excited chatter. I hesitantly poked my head into the door frame to get a glance of what was inside. Most people had their backs to me, but I could make out some I had been acquainted with.

Kiba as chatting amiably with Shino who seemed to not care what the canine demon was saying. Hana was talking with a purple haired female with an insane grin and beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't see Hinata anywhere, but I could here her quiet voice in the crowd at the back of the room. Wanting to get a better look, I stepped more into the door way, eyes searching. There were tables with food spread out on both sides of the room. I grimaced when my eyes fell on a bowl of red liquid, probably blood.

On closer inspection I saw Tsuki talking with a young vampiress with golden hair put up into four pony tails and a white dress with a short skirt. I stepped into the room fully now, eyes searching for anything, senses alert. My gaze came back to Tsuki and the vampire female when out of no where Callie jumped on Tsuki's back. Tsuki got an annoyed expression on her face, and scowled up at Callie, who smiled hyperley back. The young female vamp looked amused by their display.

I chuckled softly and shook my head, those two were something else. I gazed at the crowd of demons and vampires again. It seemed there was a variety of apparitions that I had never experienced fighting before. This made me tense slightly, but I pushed it aside in turn for the light-hearted mood of this welcome home party. Another good thing about Naruto, he knew how to pick his friends and allies. When I gazed up at the bickering pair again, Callie was still glued onto Tsuki's back and completely ignoring Tsuki as she went on a rant of some kind.

The problem was that Callie was staring right at me with that crazy smile of hers that I had so shortly come to either fear or love. I loved it when she drove others insane. But I was greatly afraid when she smiled at me in this way. It usually meant that I was her next victim and would be in for hell if I didn't get as far away from this tigress as possible. I gulped loudly as I took a step backwards to the door.

The perched female's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and her grin grew wider. Now I was in real trouble, that look meant she was up to something mischievous. I cautiously kept backing up, but the sinking feeling in my gut told me it wouldn't help. Callie watched my movements with the concentration of a true big cat. I could have sworn I was her pupils become slitted for a mere second.

If I didn't make any sudden movements maybe she wouldn't take off a limb.

The moment Callie whispered into Tsuki's raging form's ear of my presence, she immediately stopped her yelling and turned to me. She raised her eyebrows in interest and inclined her head as a hello. But once Callie's gaze was on me again, I felt the primal urge to run. And I did. But like my gut had told me earlier, it was useless. Before I could even reach the door Callie had some how sprang from Tsuki's shoulders, gained up on me, and grabbed my wrist before pulling me toward the crowd at the back of the room. I tried to pry my wrist from her iron grip without letting on to my true strength.

It hit me then that Callie was exuding more force then needed to keep a hold on a regular human. I mentally cursed. It seemed at least she could sense I was stronger then a normal human, but how strong she suspected I did not know. But what I did know is that I was being dragged by an insane tiger demon to meet people who could make my life more difficult then it already was.

I just had to give them one reason to rip my throat out, and unlike Hinata, not all of these creatures were that forgiving. I put more force against Callie's grip, trying to bite down the panic that was rising inside me. Callie's shrill voice announced our arrival at the crowded part of the room. And with some of her colorful vocabulary, the crowd of confused and now quiet apparitions opened up for us.

I glanced nervously around, my senses practically buzzing with danger. Only then did I realize Callie had let go of me, and all but flung me into the middle of the crowd into someone. I fell forward a little before I tilted to my right, my arms were spread out to some how get my balance back. Once I had finally gained my balance back, I scowled at Callie. But she just smiled satisfied. I raised an eyebrow, I didn't like where this was going. I froze when I realized I didn't know who I had bumped into.

I swung around hurriedly, and was read to blurt out apologies so I could get out of this mess. But before I could even utter a syllable I felt I could only stare at him. I knew immediately that he was the Kyubbi of his generation, a mighty king of demons. His presence screamed danger and yet held gentleness I had only sensed Hinata exude.

His hair was a burst of the purest sunshine, a deep gold only seen at sunset. He had sun-kissed skin, a healthy peach color. He was tall, most likely over six ft, and had hard muscle of a fighter's build on him. He wore a bright orange sleeveless shirt with a pair of black cargo-pants. He wore a pair of open-toed sandals much like Kiba's and had wrists bands in the color black. A heavy pendent made of some kind of rare metal sat gloriously on a heavy chain around his neck.

Three scars came across his cheeks, enhancing his handsome face in a feral way. But his scars didn't hide his smile, a playful friendly grin that revealed white teeth. Though now it was turning into a deep frown. Not a good sign. What caught my attention the most were his eyes, a mix of clear sky blue and the ocean's depths. They were his most attractive feature to me, and they impressed me the most.

Despite his powerful appearance his eyes portrayed his kind and open nature. Though confusion, distaste and a little bit of his foxy curiosity leaked through. I suddenly realized he had been the one talking the loudest. Hinata came to his side, resting a soft hand on his arm. Her pale graceful appearance contrasted with his bright one. It was like looking at the sun and moon.

Complete opposites yet so very much the same. He was loud, Hinata was quiet. Hinata was graceful, while his was anything but that. I suddenly felt awe in my heart at the very sight of them together. They must of held such a bond of love for one another that most couldn't understand. I gently shook myself out of my trance, and once again noticing I was being studied just as hard. I cast an embarrassed glance down at my attire, I was in my working light green yukata with the white obi with plain servant sandals.

So much for impressing them.

I smiled sheepishly up at the frowning demon king. I cast a glance at Hinata, looking for any type of help. She was biting her lip in her own worry, looking around wildly at all of us. Seems she didn't know what to do about her husband meeting her new friend, who she thought was a regular human servant. But who was really was a trained, and deadly vampire slayer waiting for the perfect moment to strike at their precious princes. But they didn't need to know that right now though.

Finding Naruto's staring hard and daring I met his with my own glare. We stayed like that for some time, I don't know how long really, but I stretched my hand out like I had done to Kiba. It stood out there in the space between us with Naruto staring at it in mild curiosity.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Your Majesty." My voice was purely professional. Sharp, polite and crisp.

Hesitantly Naruto reached his own hand, and gently grasped my hand. Our gazes never wavered as we stiffly started to shake hands. But suddenly something seemed to break inside of him, almost as if his searching eyes had found what they were looking for inside my own. A genuine, bright smile appeared on his face and I felt I could only smile back. Hinata looked relieved that we had broken the ice with one another. And those who were around us must have felt relieved because the tense atmosphere was gone. Naruto spoke with a warm tone that matched his sunny appearance.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sakura, I looking forward on getting to know you better."

I raised an eyebrow at his tone. He wasn't flirting, but his voice held an edge to it I couldn't place. I stared challenging at him, my lips twitching in a small smirk. His sly nature was finally showing, his voice hiding some kind of challenge. My stare confirmed that I had accepted his challenge not matter what it was. I was always up for a challenge, especially from such a questionably person.

But was that necessarily a good thing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hinata's P.O.V)

I laughed softly as Tsuki and Callie went at it again. Those two were to much some times. I looked at my smiling husband, while I felt my heart swell with love and pride. I loved my Naru-chan so much, ever since I had first laid eyes on him. It had been about two centuries ago, when Naruto's father, the previous Tailed-Demon king was still in power. I was attending court as it was required of me, and that's when I was introduced to him by Sasuke.

It seemed the younger prince had sensed the mutual attraction between us both and had decided to do something about it. But then again both of us weren't subtle about our interest in one another. Half the night we had stared hard at one another, and when we caught each other looking, we would immediately look away blushing. I guess our own shyness must have pushed Sasuke past his tolerance, and was done with it.

Everything went down hill from there, and finally Naruto started to officially court me. Once he did I was overjoyed to have such a caring lover at my side, and when he proposed I readily accepted. And so our life together began, and through all that bliss and happiness our love for each other could only grow. I looked down at my now noticeable bump of a belly and patted it affectionately. And soon we would be sharing our love with our very first child. While I was still very worried about my pregnancy, I had faith in my friends and family to help me. I gazed at my husband, who was only a few feet away, chatting with Shikamaru. Probably about the most recent mission.

He must have felt my staring because he cast a warm glance at me, and smiled proudly. He gestured to Shikamaru to end the conversation, and started to approach me again. Shikamaru rolled his eyes lazily and went to find someone else to talk to. I smiled sweetly up at him as he finally reached me and placed a feathery kiss on my forehead.

"I've missed you my Naru-chan." I whispered up at him. His grin grew and placed a hand on my enlarging womb.

"And I've missed you my sweet. I was so worried about you that I didn't even want to go on the mission with those cold bastards we call princes. But they just had to insist I go with them to investigate that little spy problem. I would have much rather been here and watch over you and our little one" My beloved growled the last part out, but the smile soon came back. The "spy" part of the mission caught me attention immediately. The Uchiha's were notorious for having well hidden spies from every rank of vampire. And to hear there was a problem, most likely the spies having been killed or found out, was very unusual.

"What trouble was there Naruto?" He looked down at me suddenly very tense and serious. I looked at him worriedly; he hardly ever acted so serious.

"It seems that 5 of the spies we had in New York over looking some business were they were found out and an assassin was sent after them. They ran to a near by harbor where they tried to escape on a speedboat. Turns out this hunter trailed them easily and destroyed the first three with a purified kunai to the hearts. The other two escaped on the speedboat, but the hunter caught up to them in the middle of the bay. She blew them up using explosive powder, and then threw a black rose on the fiery remains." I gasped softly, and put a worried hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"A black rose you say?" I asked in panic.

A black rose meant that she was back…

"You're correct Hinata. Dark Abyss, the Black Rose herself finished them off." I felt dread sink in my stomach. The Dark Abyss was a female vampire hunter that had eluded vampire intelligence since the moment she turned up ten years ago. Her face had never been seen, her true identity unknown. We didn't even know if she was human at all. All we knew was that she had killed all of her targets. All of them. And since she seemed unbeatable, and with no weakness exposed, she posed a great threat to our entire kind.

I shivered in fear of such a woman. What would she be like? Was she a cold blooded killer? Did she enjoy doing what she did? Did she have a heart? Was she after something that she had yet to find? Did she feel any remorse? I shivered again, but then felt my husband's comforting embrace encircle me. I nuzzled my cheek against his chest, how I had missed him. No vampire hunter was here, only my most trusted family and friends.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long Hinata. I wish I could have been here. Since you had to look after yourself while I was away. Last time I checked on our servants they didn't necessarily want to take care of you while I was away." His voice had turned cold and indifferent. I winced slightly. His voice proved that the abuse done onto him by the human race hadn't faded, and that his pure dislike for the race still ran strong. But the mentioning of servant's woke something in the back of my mind. My closed eyes shot open and I pushed away from Naruto. He pulled back surprised while my memory jogged and finally remember something.

Sakura!

"Hinata what's wrong?"

I turned to my confused husband and straitened myself out. "I forgot about someone! I want you to meet her. She's a new human servant, and for the past month she's been taking care of me and our baby. She's been a big help. And we've become close friends. You'll love her!" I chirped out excitedly. Naruto's eyebrows rose in curiosity, and interest clearly shone in his eyes. Well Sakura had perked his interest, perhaps he could get along with this human. I could only pray that they did because I didn't know who to worry about more. Sakura or Naruto? Both were fierce and strong, and once they met who knew how they would clash. I beckoned a near by servant to go get Sakura in the hallway and went back to talking with my husband and friends.

In the middle of a conversation I was having with one of my aunts, a piercing shriek of a voice pierced the chatty atmosphere. Silence fell on the crowd as whoever interrupted the party practically plowed through the crowd. I tensed slightly, but relaxed once I spotted Callie as the causer of the chaos. But what caught my attention was the struggling little figure that was desperately trying to get out of the insane tiger demon's grasp. A familiar scent and presence assaulted my mind and I cursed softly.

Of all the things for Callie to do!

I had wanted to introduced Sakura to Naruto myself and in a quieter setting. Callie had probably heard my summoning for Sakura and had taken it upon herself to fetch her. I didn't mind that Callie was trying to help, but she too knew well about Naruto's dislike for humans. And she just had to rub salt into the wound since she was dragging a live, warm human into a crowd of hungry vampires! I grimaced slightly as Callie flung Sakura gently, if you could call shoving gentle, into Naruto.

I hoped this wouldn't get to messy.

Once Sakura had composed herself from Callie's over-enthusiastic nudge, she turned around to do what seemed to apologize to whoever she had bumped into. Sakura froze immediately once she came face to face with Naruto, her expression became nervous. I bit my lip when she looked pleadingly over to me for help, but I didn't know what to make of this myself. I glanced around worriedly. What was going to happen? But suddenly Sakura's entire stance changed. Her back straightened and she held her head high. Just like at the slave auctions. Her confidence and courage flowed out of her in a steady current, she was no longer afraid. I felt Naruto stiffen ever so slightly beside me. Probably taken back by how this mere mortal could stand so dignified under his gaze.

Their own fierce gazes locked with one another, and they stared each other down. I held my breath, as well as every body else, and we watched entranced by their display of power. Naruto took a intimidating step forward, but Sakura wouldn't back down. She knew very well that he could rip her throat out if he pleased, but she didn't seem to care. Sakura's fiery and defiant spirit was proving itself to be tough as steel. I had hardly ever seen anyone who could truly take on my husband's glare. Not even the princes had lasted this long. And surprisingly Sakura did something that surprised us all even more. She reached out a hand and gestured for Naruto to shake it. He eyed it warily. My grip tightened on his shoulder. The gesture almost begged him to stop this.

But I loosened my tight grip as I heard Sakura introduced herself in a serious tone of voice, revealing nothing. I didn't know how Sakura found out about my husband's ranking, but that really didn't matter right now. I cast another glance at my husband as he hesitantly gripped the small female's hand and started to shake it. Naruto's eyes suddenly softened and returned to their friendly gleam again. And it was all directed toward Sakura. He shook hands more vigorously, and his famous grin came out. Sakura's expressionless face turned into her own warm smile and she shook back just as vigorously. When he greeted her back it proved that the ice had officially been broken.

I sighed in relief, putting a shaky hand on my pounding heart. I was just glad that they hadn't killed one another. I went up to Sakura and gave her a tight hug, while she swelled gleefully and hugged me back. I gently guided Sakura closer to Naruto who watched our interaction with kitsune curiosity. You didn't normally find a vampire and their servant hugging.

"Naruto, Sakura is the servant I told you about. She's been helping me and all." Naruto's eyes seemed to glow with new respect when they gazed again at Sakura, who smiled innocently up at him. I gently shook my head. I couldn't wait till Naruto found out what he was dealing with. Sakura would act cute and innocent when she first met someone. And when she had them tied around her little finger, she would show her true insane and evil nature. But she was still cute and innocent, just that her other sides added more charm to her. It gave her a complex personality; one I hadn't even deciphered much of even after a whole month of knowing her.

I was about to get into a heart-felt discussion with the now cheerful Sakura when suddenly the double doors burst open. The two male guard's came flying in and banged hard against the opposing wall in the back of the room. Some woman shrieked in surprise while other's tensed as the looked cautiously at the now blown open doors. Three dark chuckles could be heard from the darkness of the hallway. And slowly three figures started to emerge from the shadow. Naruto growled softly, while Sakura cast a wary gaze at these strangers. I felt my stomach drop.

Whoever was coming through those doors reeks of pure death and darkness.


	8. The Intruders

Moonbeam: Sorry I haven't updated! Things have been so bothersome. Damn those Unit tests! They'll be the death of us all. Anyway new fics are brewing, and the long awaited update of Cherry Blossoms in the Moonlight will be posted **SOON**. I promise you. Shout out to all my loyal reviewers who keep me going! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Note: I own my story and plot line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Blackbelt's OC or AijinMegami's OC.

Chapter 8: _The Intruders_

(Hinata's P.O.V)

Three threatening figures waltzed in to the room as if they owned the place. Their very presence gave off malice and blood. Once clear from the shadows, I could make out the three ninjas wore Sound headbands, revealing themselves as enemies. I took a step back in shock, while Naruto growled aggressively deep in his throat.

These three were enemy ninja of our village, and more importantly intruders inside my house. Naruto stalked aggressively toward the three shinobi, two male one female. The rest of the ninja in the room surrounded them. Everyone was on high alert, their bodies ready for battle.

"What business do you have here!" Naruto shouted out, his voice not even masking his boiling rage. Every one of my fellow ninja scowled or frowned at the intruders. It was true that the Sound village was having supposed peace talks with the princes, which no one in the village believed, and that some Sound ninja would be lurking around. Sound ninja were known to be arrogant, but breaking into a noble' s house was going too far. If the princes heard of this these three would be killed without mercy. But by the murderous glare my husband wore, and by the red demon chakra suddenly encircling him Naruto would be much less forgiving. Their silence only angered my husband more, and now his blue eyes started to become a piercing red.

"Answer me! Why have you come here! State your business or leave immediately! I can't guarantee your safety if you don't!"

The three just snickered at my enraged husband, they didn't seem to even care that they were dealing with a king of demons! The female chuckled evilly, and it sent shivers up my spine. She had long black hair and black eyes. Her two other male comrades joined in on her laugh, at what I couldn't place. There was nothing funny about this situation. But then again I was sane, and I didn't have a freakish sense of humor.

"What's so funny!" Growled out Kiba, his fangs elongating and his true demon heritage shining through. Hana stood beside her brother, growling softly in warning. Whoever threatened their friends would pay. I cast a wary glance at Sakura beside me, but found a shocking surprise. Sakura didn't look surprised, shocked, nervous or afraid at this turn of events. In fact she looked completely calm and level headed. Her body didn't portray any sense of fear or caution. She actually looked interested in the visitors. But for whatever strange reason I couldn't guess.

The leader of the three steeped forward, his face covered by bandages except one beady eye. I narrowed my eyes at the obvious mockery and evil in it. His other male companion came up beside him with an ugly sneer on his face.

"We came here to welcome your esteemed _majesty _back to Konoha. We heard you were expecting you're first born." The spiky haired ninja drawled out as he cast a sickening gaze on me and more importantly my swollen womb. Naruto growled loudly, making the sneering male smirk at my husband's obvious agitation. I felt Sakura rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I dared not glance at her. One vulnerable moment could give them an opening to hurt anyone in this room. And I had a sickening feeling they wanted to destroy something much more valuable to me then my very life.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Naruto shouted while his demon features becoming more defined. I could faintly hear the ominous buzzing of Shino's bugs, the faint barks of Akamaru now on top of Kiba's head, and the gentle unzipping of pouches to fetch weapons. Many of my relatives had their Byyukans activated already. I slowly backed away in the crowd, I wouldn't be able to fight this battle. I was heavy with child, and couldn't endanger it. Sakura seemed to get my body language and she backed up with me to. But her calm and confidence still unnerved me. She gave me a one-armed hug, and her eyes just seemed to promise things would be just fine.

Her face only held concern for me, and for such a dedicated friend I was grateful. She was caught in an ambush type situation, surrounded by strangers, and here she was worried over me. I smiled thankfully at her and she smiled back. But the smile melted away only to become a deep frown, her body became tense. But for what reason I didn't know. The enemies were at the other side of the room, and my senses were telling me that there was no other danger. I stared worriedly at my husband and at Sakura. She had leaned forward, as if ready to sprint or pounce. She kept a keen eye on the three, her gaze never wavering for a second. Not even to blink.

" You must excuse my teammate for his rudeness Naruto-_sama_. He tends to forget his manners. You see we've come here for merely one thing… Something precious to you…"

The bandage- faced one growled out his replay to my husband's demands, and another shiver went up my spine. I didn't like where this was going. The one eye that had unnerved me earlier curled up in an odd expression almost. An insane-gleeful expression. I started to shake, the silent promise it that eye filled me with so much fear I almost cried out. So that's what they were here for… My most precious…

"Hina-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly as she glanced from her waiting stance. I looked at her with tears forming in my eyes, and I could tell something in my eyes shook her. But the steely coolness returned quickly and with a spark of some kind of emotion I couldn't describe. It was as if a new fire burning in her jaded orbs.

"And what would that be?" Naruto growled out, taking another threatening step forward. I could only watch as my comrades, friends, and family got ready to execute a full frontal assault and eliminate these three Sound pests. But the leader's eye lingered in my mind, and caused more panic to spread with in me. These three wouldn't die until they took…

"Nothing much really. We just want…" The leaders called out while pulling his right arm from under his furry cloak, revealing a large mechanical device imbedded in his arm. The long dark haired-female with the coal eyes pulled out senbon needles, and what seemed like bells. The other dark haired boy revealed his inner palms to us, and I caught sight of holes in their very center. My eyes widened. Who exactly were these people?!

"..THE LIFE OF YOUR CHILD!" Bandage head yelled out and with that they sprang into action. And with their no threatening movements my precious one's went into action. They leapt speedily at the still smirking enemy shinobi. But they were all swept back by the second dark haired boy's wind blast from the holes in his palms, sending most tumbling over themselves while knocking the wind out of them. The leader grasped the steel device on his arm tightly and yelled ...

**Kyōomeisen!(Vibrating Sound drill**)!

Naruto was blown back slightly from his once swift charge, now bleeding from both his ears, and not even being able to keep his balance. With an agenized growl he slumped into a pile of twitching limbs on the marble floor. I gasped in worry and shock for my husband and for myself. How was I going to survive their attack when I couldn't fight and my only protectors were either knocked-out cold or still stunned from having lost their breath. I put a protective hand on my womb, my baby stirred at my stress. I wouldn't let them hurt my most precious gift of life, my first born. I backed away as they advanced, both males smirking at the fallen ninja. The female smiled maliciously, and I knew by that wicked gleam in her eyes she was going to finish the deed. I stiffened and got ready to sprint or dodge. Just because I couldn't fight, didn't mean I had lost all my speed. I just hoped it would be enough.

"Now it's your turn you little Hyuuga bitch! And say goodbye to that hybrid growing in your womb. Because once I'm done with you, you wont be able to produce any children. I stiffened and pure unadulterated panic filled me. And hopelessness soon followed. Demons mated for life, and if a mate died or wasn't able to produce children, the mate was stuck in the union. And for an heir, Naruto and I couldn't adopt. His linage would end tonight. I felt tears stream down my tears. I had been so close to such happiness, and yet I had failed every one. Myself, my dear husband, my family my unborn child. Who would never be able to at least taste life.

I curled myself in a ball, my last futile attempt to protect the young life inside me. I wouldn't be able to out run them now, once they knew of my plan. All I could do was wait for the inevitable. The three fiends laughed at my weak state, making my tears pour down harder then before. The nagging voice in my head suggested this what danger Sakura must have sensed only a shorty time ago. Perhaps if I had fled like she had motioned from me to do, maybe none of this would have happened. I sensed the female start to charge me now, and I could vaguely hear my comrades and family coming too. But they would not make it in time.

It was hopeless...

I felt a firm, serious grip clamp onto my hand. I looked up to see Sakura staring at my with an emotionless mask, her eyes unreadable. But she looked like one big blur to me. I went to turn my head down again, the enemy ninja's footsteps echoing like a heartbeat in my ears.

"**Hinata**." I glanced up shocked at Sakura's now comanding and neutral tone. This was not a side I had seen of her before. Her icy eyes could chill the sea, hiding and revealing everything. They spoke of ambition and ruthlessness and a pain long passed. Such eyes scared me more then my impending doom. Her lips in a thin line caused stress lines to from on her usual laid-back, cute face. The Sakura I knew was gone, this new one in her place. She seemed like a stranger yet, that spark in her eyes, that fire, told me with was the exact same woman rolled into one. I gaped at her and her eyes pierced into mine. She lowered her mouth to my ear, the enemy kunoichi only three meters away.

Her voice came out as a deathly whisper, promising things that made me shiver. "**Hinata**, I just want to let you know that I hadn't meant to lie to you. I was only trying to protect myself. But now I have no choice, I must reveal one of my secrets. I had hoped you would not see what I'm about to do, and I am truly sorry my friend. I hope you can forgive me. **But I will not sit by and let your life and the growing life within you die**."

I lowered my head and let out a whimper as the black-haired female Sound ninja pounced, ready to rip me apart. Sakura's words chilled me to the bone, her words dripping with promises and sorrow. What had she meant by...?

**Suzu** **Senbon**-

I let out a sob only to have it catch in my throat. This was the end...

**-no-**

I shook with y sobs now. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry my little one who I love yet have not known...

**-Genkaku**!**(Illusion Bell Needles**)!

I could hear the needles spurt from the tingling bells, their almost cruel jangle to be my last sound before I could die. I was weak from pregnancy and stress. Vampires could be killed no matter their rank. And in my weak state..

A lone tear streamed down my face as I said my goodbyes.

My family and friends were finally back on their feet and rushing forward to help and defeat the other ninja. I could faintly hear my love's grunts as he struggled to stand and rush forward to protect his mate. But they would not make it.

We had all failed..

I waited hesitantly for the needles to pierce a weak spot or my womb. I could hear the rushed gasps as the piercing edges drew closer. I could painfully hear even through deaf ears my husbands frantic, and anguished cry. But no pain came, only the sound on air whooshing past me It all seemed to play in slow motion.

**Konoha Daisenpūu (Leaf Great Whirlwind**)!

The once snide female's voice cried out in pain as she seemingly flew in the other direction on the room, banged into the opposite wall and fell unconscious with a groan on the marble floor. I couldn't believe my ears, and in disbelief I finally opened my eyes.

"What a bitch! Thinking such a weak genjustu could be any match for me. Feh! And attacking my new friend, her family and crashing her husband's party. The nerve of these weaklings, but what do you expect from Sound ninja." The voice almost purred out these words as if they were as sweet as honey, and yet there was disdain and annoyance hidden in the voice. Everyone was staring. The two remaining Sound ninja could only stare as well, not even responding to this woman's obvious insults.

A fierce, blazing, yet calm power pressed heavily into my senses. The woman's feet were bare, and quite small. This _human_, whoever she may be, stood before them all, and had done something none of them had accomplished. I finally raised my eyes up my saviors form. The familiar tea-green working yukata made my stomach clench. And when I finally looked up fully, I could only gape like my comrades.

Sakura was standing before me, her muscles contracting with unbridled strength, a cross between a scowl and smirk was drawn on her poutey pink lips. But you could clearly tell it was all mockery. As if she was playing with them from the beginning. This new side of Sakura was exciting and frightful. I didn't know what to make of it.

"So who's next?" Her voice held a darkness that foreshadowed broken promises and bloody hands.

Scary indeed.

But I couldn't help, but wonder, even after all she had done for me and others.

Who exactly was she?

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I sniffed annoyingly at their gaping faces, finding the prospect of using my pent up power dissipating. These three weak Sound shinobi were really no match for my high expertise in slaying let alone ninjutsu. I gazed down as Hinata's own gaping face, and cracked a small smile as a favor. Hell, no matter what she thought of me before, she probably hadn't thought her new human friend could match vampires in the art of the shinobi.

I cast a glance at the unconscious woman, and smirked slightly. My double kicks were as strong as ever, and I had gone easy on her. But I frowned mentally at the picture of Hinata's tears, he desperate sacrifice to try to face danger to protect her unborn child. I remember the cries of helplessness her comrades had let out, their faces filled with failure. And her dear, sweet, faithful, naive Naruto, her only love. His shout, his plea ran in my heart and mind like a cold lullaby. How dare they disgrace the Kyubbi demon king in his own home, they had no honor. I scowled down at their twisted faces, my eyes promising nothing but torture and death for such insolence.

The spiky haired-one squeaked out like a little girl while saying, "What the hell just happened?" I smirked almost sinisterly and put a hand on my hip. I licked my lips, and smirked devilishly. I even think that sacred them enough for them to take a few steps back.

"I just whooped that pain-in-the-ass kunoichi, and guess what boys? I'm going to do the same to you. But there's one problem. I just can't decide which one to rip apart first? Or perhaps a beheading would suffice. Oh no, wait maybe a slitting of the throat? Or even slowly disemboweling you!" I chirped out in venom and fake sugar. The shivered at the suggestions, but the idea I was possibly _human_ made them think I was just bluffing. Their smirks came back, but mine only widened. Such ignorance in youngsters these days.

"Wh-What makes you think you can do that little human...?" The air-hole boy tried to intimidate me, but he was pretty much all talk. The leader, bandage head, could only stay stiff and alert. I rolled my eyes, there was at least one of them with brains.

"For one, the fact your chakra is so low its pathetic. And that your leader is a total weakling." Hey it was true, Oro-san couldn't hold a candle to me, I was only interested in the Uchiha's anyway. Plus this got the desire effect. The spiked haired boy growled angrily and reached to face his little wind-tunnels at me and charge. But bandage head held out an arm to stop him. His companion growled in frustration now, and shot his partner a dirty glare.

"Dosu, why do you stop me?! We have to teach this insolent, weak human bitch a lesson for her dis-" His rant was cut short by his leaders's sharp tone, his one eye studying my stance and eyes. But I would not let anything be seen. My emotions were locked up tight, my stance unnaturally relaxed and my eyes bored. He would find nothing, for I would show nothing except the demand that they leave the party at once.

"Zetsu, hold your tongue. You must watch what you speak, especially around this woman. She may be human, but she far surpasses us in power. It would be wise to leave now with our lives, for the Hose of Hyuuga and Uzamaki are frightful enemies." With that he casually walked toward the still open entrance doors, his comrade moaning as he followed.

"Come on Dosu, let me fight her! I just want to ki-" Dosu spun around at glare hard at his friend, "If you value everything you have you will leave in peace now. Now go get Kin, and we'll be off." I felt stress marks and anger bubble up inside me. They thought they could just walk out of here as if it were nothing! I growled softly, I would not let it end this way!

" **No one's going anywhere. I'm not finished yet!**" With that the door s slammed close the lock firmly in place. Dosu pulled at the handle, rammed and banged against the doors. Zestu looked nervously around, finally realizing what his actions had caused. Kin was flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The two males whipped around at my cold chuckle at their expense.

"Let us out now woman!" Zetsu's voice was desperate and demanding. I waved my finger, "tsking: their behavior. I took steps toward them, almost like a lion ready to take down a gazelle. They started to sweat as they backed up into a corner. In one last futile try to save their lives Dosu and Zetsu attacked us. What bakas!

**Kyōomeisen!(Vibrating Sound drill)!**

**Zankuukyokuha!(Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)!**

Fierce, cutting wind emerged from Zetsu's hands. Strong echoing sound waves fro Dosu's arm device. The attacks hit me full force, but I did not budge. Was this it? Was this their true strength. I had made sure everyone was protected except me. And here none of their attacks were causing even a scratch. I sighed in wariness. I would have to end this. I didn't want to reveal myself entirely, so I would settle on some kind of heightened speed, and basic taijustsu. I appeared in from of Dosu, who looked shocked beyond belief as how I could move so fast the went to strike me. I merely caught his ironed device arm and broke though it. Metal, artery, vein, flesh, muscles and all. He let out a horrendous shriek, nut it died in his throat as I hit his in the jugler with a round house kick. He immediately passed out.

I charged Zetsu, who was shaking and breaking out in a cold sweat, and he was ready to launch another blast of air.I startled him to by my inhuman speed and thrust my thumbs into his wind openings in his out-stretched palms. He croaked out in pain as the built up pressure of air caused the insides of his arms to implode and tare. I then grasped both his wrists while he was distracted and pushed upward on some vital pressure points. Sickening pops and cracks could be heard in the silent dining hall as I broke his wrists, his forearm, humorius bone, and pulled his very shoulders out of their sockets. I quieted his screams of pain by fisted the bottom of my palm against his right temple, caused parts of his brain with the lack blood to shut down and knocking him unconscious.

I cracked my neck and stretched my arms out in front of me while my wrists cracked as well. I turned around joyfully, me being happy I had gotten rid of the party crashers and that I could actually use some of my skills. I beamed at the gaping faces of an entire room full of high-ranking vampires and demons who could only stare. Hinata was frozen in her spot, Kiba looked apprehensive about all of this, everyone's else's jaws were on the floor by now, Naruto could only stare at me in bewilderment with his one good eyes, Tsuki hadn't actually taken a few steps back from her spot in the front and Callie looked like she was in sugar-over-drive. I felt my cheeks warm slightly in embarrassment and worry. Seems I had forgotten s few things. And looks like once they were free from their trances they would want to know what was happening here. But I pushed my worrisome thoughts out of my head and shrugged good naturally. Some things were so troublesome.

Flashing them another smile, I gestured toward a delicious looking pastry to the right of the room, it's sugary goodness had been calling me fr w awhile now.

"Anyone want cake?"


	9. The Vow

Moonbeam: I'm sorry to all my readers that I'm very poor at making updates quickly, bot that's going to change! I'm going to change, I promise! From now on I'll try to update a fic every week, if possible! Please except my apologies. So please read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Note: I won my plot-line, and story. Characters may be OOC. Sorry for the wait!Also next chapter is when Sakura and the Uchiha's meet!

Chapter 9: _The Vow_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

The delicate rays of dawn break against the sky, their glowing light spreading a rainbow of colors across the horizon. I watched this with sad eyes, the colors that had held such beauty to me seemed dull to me this morn. But then again, perhaps, it was not colors that were depressing me, but the prospect of the consequences I had woven the moment I let some of my strength leak out. I sighed heavily, and looked down at my folded hands that laid limply in my lap. I could feel my throat constrict and my stomach drop. Three days... This confrontation was in three days... That was all I had... three days.

I closed my eyes and let the stressful memories of the night just past to sweep me into their harmful grasp.

_

* * *

_

_ No one had really gotten the joke, and finding that no one was stopping me I actually did give the sugary desert a try. I licked my lips pleasantly at the taste. Cheesecake icing with french vanilla cake. After I was done smacking my lips to get all the taste of it into my mouth, I finally returned everyone's staring with my own bored glance. Everyone had finally composed themselves, and had come to gaze at me with a mixture of emotions. For some it was suspicion, fear perhaps, and for most awe and caution._

_ I squeezed my eyes shut with the thoughts of what I brought upon myself finally settled themselves inside my mind. I could feel the prickling of forgotten tears in my eyes, and knew such an action was still prohibited for one such as I to do. I looked worriedly to Hinata, who was making her way over to me on fragile feet with Tsuki as her support. _

_I could see in those midnight eyes of her's that she to was shaken by my display of strength, that she to was uncertain of what to make her new found friend out to be. Yet like the dragon she was, some how she knew I was hiding my true self, what I truly was. And with such wisdom would come curiosity, a trait many dragons did possess, and that could only lead to disaster. It seems things were going to get more complicated then expected._

_But Hinata was finally standing in front of me, her violet eyes impassive. For a mere moment I felt unbordered panic squeeze at my heart at her supposed indifference. I hated to loose friends, especially close ones, like Hinata. Had my act of bravery been foolish instead? Had my desire to save her and her child been a mishap some how? Why had I fought? Why couldn't I just entered their feeble minds and cause them to go unconscious mid-charge? Or perhaps flung them backwards with telepathy and make it seem another vampire had done it? Why had I dirtied my already blood stained hand with more violence? Why had I condemned myself more? I looked to Hinata again, her eyes still stiff and uncertain. I felt my eyes soften, and my lips give way to a gentle smile. It had been necessary, for I had felt the compelling urge to defend her virtue and honor, and more importantly just her. _

_To save, to protect her. This realization of how deeply I had a connection with Hinata both reassured me and scared me. This connection meant I had officially made her my charge, one of my precious persons. It kind of frightened me that I had clearly adopted Hinata and accepted her as a part of my small awkward family. So from now on I would have to protect her from most things, that I would have to open up more to her then I had before, and I would have to most definitely stay here until her child was born. _

_She was in her sixth month by now, so I have 4 months to fuss over her before I disappeared from her life forever. This time-span would cause major problems with my plans, and perhaps I shouldn't stay with her that long. But right now I let the pure affection and love shine for my friend in my eyes, and my smile became more pronounced with my true happiness and affection shining through. I saw Hinata's eyes widen, and I knew she had found in my eyes the reassurance she needed. _

_ She burst from Tsuki's grasp, slightly startling the she-dragon, and tightly latched herself onto me. I returned the hug ten-fold, and sighed in relief. I had truly thought that she had decided I was longer in her favor. _

_I saw over Hinata's shoulder a smiling Tsuki and Callie, as well as a now calm and slightly touched group of vampires and demons. It seems I had officially broken the ice , and made a good impression all in one. I closed my eyes tight in happiness. But my joy would be short-lived..._

_A throat cleared and drew everyone's attention. Hinata and I stepped apart as Naruto finished clearing his throat. We both looked on at the disheveled, wounded demon king, Hinata is confusion, mine in anxiety and worry. His cold look was back on his face, a horrible contrast to his sunny deposition. He glared at me with cold sea eyes as before, a new spark in them. They swirled like a hurricane of emotion, guilt, suspicion, anger. I felt my muscles tense. So he suspected me to be a threat. He didn't have to say it. I could almost tell where this all was going with growing panic._

"_Get away fro my wife, Haruno-san." His voice felt like his deadly claws sinking into me. My shocked gaze hardened a little. Everyone was just as shocked as me, and the one's who knew me seemed quite willingly to protest. I bet the only reason why he was so upset was because he was jealous that Hinata had come to check on me first. Such childness. _

_I would have usually stood my ground, but since I had to maintain an image and since I wanted to humor him I stood back and put a few meters between Hinata and myself._

_Hinata cast a worried gaze back at me, while I shakily smiled back. Then she threw her husband a nasty glare obviously not understanding why her husband was behaving in such a way. I growled softly in annoyance at his superior look. This situation was getting old fast. _

"_You will have three days" He drawled out in his kingly voice monotonously while I started to growl more loudly. Though, if it were any consolation, it seemed he hated his voice now as well and just wanted to stop saying what he was at that second. _

"_For what exactly?" I almost whispered threateningly, finding this situation provoking my instinct to protect what I held dear and to eliminate anything that could anger me fast. And frankly his words, the pity in his eyes, and this "three days" crap was grating my nervus. I didn't know why exactly, but at that moment I really wanted to pummel him._

"_You will have three days to prepare before I test you"_

"_And the test?"_

"_You will fight me." I felt my throat constrict._

"_And if I loose?" Naruto smiled slightly without the cruelty his previous words had inflicted. They sounded almost sad. It made me want to beat him into the ground even more._

"_You will never see my wife again, be taken from your position, and will have your memories erased of this place." _

_Everyone seemed stunned, a gasp of the audacity and pure rage came out of my mouth. Everyone cast a sympathetic or worried glance at me. I hid me eyes from them before I pierced my glare onto him, my green bottle eyes deadly, brazen, and coldly mocking. He stepped back in surprise and I found a sliver of fear in his eyes. He should be afraid, these were the eyes I wore when I sent my foulest targets to the underworld. I smiled coldly and gave an empty laugh. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at me, probably thinking I had gone insane. _

_But they were too late._

_I already was so much **more**. _

_If only they knew what I spawned from._

_I took a kunai from near by and positioned it above my left hand. If I lost, everything I held dear would be gone. If they touched into my memories then they'd know all my secrets and lies, and if they found I could defend myself against their most powerful mage then I'd be even more suspicious. My friends, my family would be lost, and all because of my ignorant decisions._

_I raised the kunai high before I plunged it into my hand, and all the way through. They gasped again, but I merely smirked up at Naruto as I pulled the blade out of my hand and renched it into the air so that it splattered into only Naruto. I couldn't risk anyone else finding out what I was._

"_I accept this test, your **highness**, but know this. You have threatened a friendship I hold dear to my heart, have threatened to violate my mind, and seem to have forgotten my honor, and I have no intention of losing. Hear me, all of you, so you will be my witnesses! Upon this wound I carved into myself, upon this blood of mine I vow to defeat Uzamaki Naruto, Kyubbi, demon king, so that I may prove my honor is true. But mark my words, Kyubbi, you got a fight, you just better bring it. And when you do, I'll bring you down to your knees."_

_I flicked my hair arrogantly at him, casting a sorrowful if not apologetic smile as Hinata and the others, before my face hardened into its usual mask as I strode through the sea of cold bodies and swaying eyes, making me think I was caught int the ruthless sea and drowning. I felt an unamusing, sadistic smile grin spread on my face._

_The assassin was back._

_

* * *

_

_ The next day no one would see hide nor hair of me, since I didn't make the effort to leave my room. And no one came to fetch me. I brooded half the morning, ignoring my hunger and fatigue that weighed heavy on my body. Only when I realized when the midmorning bells rang, that I needed to start training. The rest of the day I practiced strengthening my mind, working out the kinks in my chakra system, and thinking over strategies that best suited the blond's fighting style. Night soon came. _

_I first ate a quick meal that I snuck from the kitchen, before I set out for the Hyuuga estate. I had a plan in mind and I would need TenTen's help to accomplish it. I found her in the stables, tending to a dusky gray stallion that belonged to Hyuuga Neji. She was suprised to see me, buy welcomed me with open arms. But the joyous reunion was followed by much darker questions. But this was to be expected. Seems my defeating of the Sound ninja and the fight to come had spread through out Konoha. I had mentally sighed, seems everyone was curious of how a human servant had defeated some strong vamp shinobi, and would come to check out the fight between me and the kitsune. I was already under pressure, I didn't need a cheering section._

_The fight was a very big risk either way. If I didn't use some of my strength, if I lost then I would be found out and everyone I loved would be tortured and killed. I didn't care if I died, but their lives were an entirely different matter. But if I won everyone would be suspicious, wanting to know what I was exactly or perhaps how I had learned such skill to rival the Kyuubi king. My power was greater then Naruto's, there was no dought in my very veins that ran with my dark blood about that, but would I be able to stop when I needed to. Would I risk everything to prove I was pure and not the damnation that I already was. _

_Once TenTen had calmed down about my situation, and come through her maternal rant she softly accepted my plie for some place to train physically. She gave me directions to a place where I could train during the day for the next two days, and where no one would find me. I gave her much thanks and a tight hug of pure gratitude. What wonderful friends I had! But before I left her I gave her a message, an order that she was to pass onto everyone._

_If I lost, if I died, that very moment I hit the ground or me being found out , they would run._

_And to not look back._

* * *

And after that I had payed a visit to Pinata's bedroom window secretly, just before dawn. I found a sad sight. Hinata's eyes were red from crying. Her face downcast and flushed. Naruto was pacing in the other room, his back facing her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that they had been fighting, most likely about me or his decision. I saw then that he hadn't meant those words in the hall, the iciness or cruelty towards me. He had merely reacted that way to protect his precious ones. My attitude towards him was still positive, but until we fought to find the victor, I would hold a grudge against him. He had threatened my world, my heart, and has forgotten that I was a being with feelings to. He had challenged me, and he wasn't going to get away with it. I would show him a little of what I was made of, and like promised, I would defeat him with every fiber of my being I glared hard into the sun's rays of sheer gold.

_Because I never broke a promise._

* * *

I panted heavily as my body shook from chakra pouring out of every pour in my body, my gaze locked with the metal pilfer with stiff padding on it and streaked blood on it. I gave another loud growl of excitement and determination as I pounded sweeping kicks and punches into the pole from all sides, not caring if my skin broke and bled. I welcomed the pain, it was a distraction from the ordeal to come.

My second day was fading fast, and night would soon approach. I had worked my ass off preparing for this fight, and tried preparing myself that I may not make it out of the ring alive. I knew Naruto suspected me of being a hunter or slayer, perhaps in the guise of human form. But he probably wouldn't ever fathom that I was neither human, or demon. I was something much more corrupt and past redemption. I hadn't had a choice really, I was merely this way. I gave a frustrated shout at my self-pity and pounded into the pillar harder.

My family and comrades had to come first. Yet why was I regretting having to hurt Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Hana, Tsuki, Callie...? I cursed myself as the revelation hit me and I reacted with a hard round house kick that shook the ground for miles to come. I had started to become attached to them, more so Hinata then anyone else. Why the fuck was this happening? Why the fuck was I starting to like or love them? That wasn't a assassin was supposed to do! Assassins were supposed to manipulate others into believing what you wanted them to, to sneak in unawares and attack with unsurpassed fierceness. The why in the seven hells was I becoming so gad damn soft?!

Hating myself I swung my entire body into my last punch before the pillar cracked and shattered into small metal fragments. I seethed in my memories and cursed my soft heart as I went to find a new way to train.

I only had one day and night, that's when my fate would be decided.

* * *

The cool night soothed my flushed skin as the sweat that covered me caused me to shiver. I cast a wary glance at the shining crescent moon, and the twinkling stars that beaconed me to my room and the sweet darkness of sleep after two days. I sighed and whole-heartily agreed with this decision. My legs wobbled slightly in a weak-satisfied way, probably from having one-hell of a work out all day. I couldn't help, but smile. It felt good to be able to exercise and not think about things to come...

I mentally scolded myself before I was enveloped in my anezylist mood of defining a fight. Naruto would be a worthy opponent perhaps like the Uchiha I had ought only three years ago. Of course my skill had improved since then, but so could have the fighting techniques of the vampires. And I meant the higher-ups, because the lower ranking, mindless drones didn't offer any sport. But anyway, this Kyubbi seemed different from regular royalty. For one he seemed to act the way he wanted to, and did what he wanted instead of following proper royal edict. Two he made his actions and emotions very clear.

Thirdly he was rumored to be strong in battle and was very spontaneous. That he would fly off the handle at any moment. And perhaps that want made him an intriguing opponent. He was very much like me, with my will to protect what he held dear, he didn't give a damn what others thought of him, and that he was quick to do what he wanted. But while I was just as spontaneous in battle and in life, I knew when to hold back and when to release all that I had in me. Because if I didn't then... then.. My true self would...

_Would..._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar aura as I shivered from the night air again and scowled at the shadows.

"You can come out now...Uzamaki Naruto" I drawled out boredly as I watched the blond shyly walk out of the shadows, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

From either being caught or just from spying on me I couldn't really tell. Not like it mattered anyway. I cast a side glance at his embarrassed form from the corner of my eyes in mild curiosity. What the fuck did he want now? Perhaps to finish me off before the time period? No, no matter how much I had a grudge against him right now, he was man that kept to his words and didn't break such a vow to wait before we fought. But with being slightly loosened up...

A nice warm-up would be nice..I felt my inner bloodlust grin like a big cat waiting for its scrap of meat, and my body tingle with the anticipation of adrenaline-clenching fight. But I pushed the notion aside as I returned my attention to him, finding him that he found the ground very interesting right now. I coked a brow and shrugged my shoulders in boredom. If he was just going to stand there...

With that I turned my back to him, and continued walking down the path. I didn't have time to mingle with my opponent, I needed sleep. I only had to take a few steps before he realized he no longer had my interest, ran to catch up to me. Finding this annoying, but lacking the motive to out run him easily, I let him think he was in control. Mind you, I was still very steamed about this whole damn thing, so even when he had caught up to me, I still ignored him. That is until his patience, however short it was, finally snapped and he stopped right in front of me. I glanced at him through half-lidded eyes lazily, finding this Naruto better then the embarrassed looking youth I had left behind on my walk.

"I need to talk to you Haruno-san" He stated, it wasn't a request, it was a command. I merely glared at him boredly and pushed past him roughly. I had no pashance left with this youngling left.

"About what, Uzamaki? Do you want to talk about how you embarrassed yourself and your family in front of your guests by challenging a servant to a fight? How you completely over looked that I had just saved everyone's asses in that room, including yours, and then you accuse me with those eye of yours of being a threat or killer sent to eliminate your family? When I stuck my neck out for my friend and her family, and it's all shoved back into my face?

Or how you had the ignorance and stupidity of a child to think that I wouldn't be hurt,. That I was suffering just as much as you, that you are willing to take away one of my closest friend's to my heart for a meir hunch? So tell me is that what you've come here to talk about?! Because if you haven't already shattered whatever respect I had for you, what ever hope I had of actually finding a friend in you and seeing this supposed great person everyone keeps going on about?! Well if it si then just shut up and keep walking!

I don't see anything worth looking at anymore!" I shouted to the sky, every word dripping with the built up stress, anxiety, fear, and anger that I had held in fro these past days, and they fell like acid upon him. I could tell, he winced at such harsh, blunt words. I hadn't meant to sound so harsh, him being the only target I could reach. I sighed tiredly as a pang of guilt poured onto me. I shook my head sadly, and was about to continue on my way, leaving the damage to settle when I heard him speak almost regrettable.

" Your right Haruno-san. I over acted, and Im sorry for that. But you can't totally blame me for thinking you came for the lives of my precious one's, since you defeated those Sound ninja with ease. I guess , perhaps, I should have trusted my gut before I listened to my head when I first met you." I turned to look at him, his calm sincere feelings shining in his sapphire eyes. I smiled gently at excepting his apology, but looked slightly curious at what he had said last.

"What was it that you felt/" He smiled happily at me, a true smile I just had to return.

"That you were a good person." I blinked in surprise, but smiled wider at the comment. Not something I got every day, but it was nice to hear.

"Your not so bad yourself...Naruto" We exchanged a cheeky laugh.

"So Sakura... Am I forgiven?" He smiled nervously as I smirked.

"Yeah your forgiven, if you forgive me as well." H looked at me in confusion with his cornflower blue eyes.

"For what?"

"From hiding things from all of you." Now he looked like a true kitsune, ready to hear all.

"Like what?"

"Things that I hold in the deepest parts of my heart, and show me to be something everyone around me thinks I'm not. Not telling all of you that I was trained in ninjustsu throughly and that I knew a vampire once." He looked speechless, his childish eyes wide.

"Wow. That's a lot."

"I know. And I have to think about it all the time."

"Must suck to be you. Having to wake up with that headache every morning"

"You get used to it. But anyway, say hi to Hinata for me, ok? I'm done with small talk, so this is goodnight." I turned to leave again, but was yet again pulled from my retreat by the golden kitsune. Man, this guy asks a lot of questions!

"About the fight Sakura." I turned my head to see him with that serious expression on again, it really didn't suit him.

"What about it?"

"Do you want me to stop it-" I snorted at this choice.

"No way in hell are you stopping this fight! I'm already excited about it! You wouldn't dare try to anger me again would you? Plus I still need to make you suffer a little more before I fully forgive you for questioning my intentions with Hinata and the other's. Consider it as a battle between fellow ninja?" I pronounced loudly, making him slightly confused.

"Your going to make me pay still aren't you?"

You know damn well I am!" We stared at each other before laughing again, seems we had come to an understanding.

"Well then, I think now it is good night Naruto."

"Yes, it seems so, well goodnight, but before you go may I ask you something?"

"What now Naruto?"

"May I ask who the vampires name was?"

"He was a very precious person to me, and a father to me when I needed him. His name was Umino Iiruka. Why?" He was silent for a bit before hie smiled again.

"Nothing, nothing, just curious." I accepted his answer, even though I sensed this question hadn't been for nothing. I shrugged it off, and waved as I walked off with a lighter heart and a sense of reassurance for the fight to come. I yawned as I rounded the corner and thought of my warm bed waiting.

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I stared at her retreating back in interest and respect. I had to admit Sakura really was a interesting person. But my smile turned into an almost dark secretive one as I thought of her answer.

_So, you're that "Sakura", ne? Very interesting indeed._


	10. The Fight

Moonbeam: I finally updated something! Yay! And it's long! 22 pages! Plus Sakura kinda meets the princes, but the real confrontations are about to began! Sakura vs Naruto! Who shall win! Will Sakura prove herself to Naruto or will Sakura loose her memories and be discovered? And what's this, Naruto's Secret Weapon?! And Sakura finnaly meets the Princes! What shall happen?! Will sparks fly! And a secret memory from SAKURA'S PAST!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Blackbelt's OC, AijjinMegami's OC.

Note: Characters might be a OOC. I aone my plot line and story.

Chapter 10: _The Fight_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I stared at the huge arena doors in apprehension, and with an odd anticipation that caused my chakra to well up as it never had before.Yet again my self-preservation instincts were blown out of the window in the prospect of a good fight. Sometimes I really scared myself. But shook my head out of such things. I needed all the mind-power and concentration to win this battle. While I had made up with Naruto the night before, I still held onto the threat to my memories clearly in my mind. I had a right to worry about this fight, so much was riding on it. But part of me couldn't help being excited, if not a bit bemused about the whole thing. I had to admit, even my sane side loved to fight. I couldn't help it really.

I loved how my blood pumped hurriedly through my throbbing veins, the chakra souring from my spirit and out. I loved the rushed breath and aching muscles. Just the thought of a good opponent could cause me to become light-headed with glee. Perhaps this came from my parentage... It would make sense...

I huffed and chided myself mentally, making it very clear to myself that I had a _very_ important_ appointment_ to go to as of this minute. I looked solemnly at the huge doors again, the noise within indicating almost all of Konoha had turned up for some amusing entertainment. They probably thought that this little fight would be over in under 1 minute. They may have been right, it Naruto's opponent was a regular human. But what they didn't know is that he was going against a more threatening opponent, if not involved in a more interesting battle, then they had ever seen before. This was one fight that they would never forget in all their immortal lives!

I rolled my shoulders and felt my shoulder blades crack. I then played with my wrists a bit, and they cracked too. I didn't know what it was, but cracking my knuckles or wrists always got me pumped for a battle. I really didn't know why, but then again I didn't really care. With new zeal, I went to push the arena's doors open with complete confidence, if not a little wariness.But just as I applied some pressure to open the blasted heavy doors, strong presences came flooding into my senses and caught me off guard for a second.

However, the feeling of a bone crushing lock around my middle and the familiar feeling of a head thrust into my stomach was enough to assure me.

"SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T GO IN THERE AND BEAT UP THAT BASTARD. I WANT YOU TO PLAY WITH ME AND WE CAN PUL PRANKS AND TORTURE MY HUSBAND AND HIS FRIENDS! COME ON IT WILL FUN! I PROMISE! REALLY!" shouted an oh so familiar voice with an immense high-pitch that opera singer would be jealous. I sighed in exasperation as I looked down on Callie's sad face and puppy-dog eyes and knew there was going to be a confrontation about whether or not I was going in there or not. My eye twitched as she smiled her usual smile up at me.

This was not going to be easy.

And to make matters worse, Callie seemed to have decided that she would rally every single supernatural friend I had made within the castle these past few weeks and bring them to me before the fight to probably to ask me to back out of the fight. I seemed to be a regular human to them after all.

"Why are you all here?" I asked warily, suddenly losing my nerve from moments ago. If I was to go and meet my fate, I needed to get away soon. Everyone smiled sheepishly.

"We're here to cheer you on of course!" That remarked surprised me in two different ways. One that they really were here to wish me good luck, that they had faith in me to win, and that to them I may not have a snow balls chance against the Kyuubi. The second surprise was from who it came from.

Tsuki stepped out of the small crowd, her sapphire hair swaying, and a new light in her cerulean eyes. She wore her usual outfit, with her ever present long bladed spear strapped from her left hip to her right shoulder. I had always wondered what the weapon really looked like since she kept it careful rapped in a black cloth whenever I saw her. It didn't once leave her side. Must have meant something to her.

" Sakura." I broke out of my thoughts at the sound of my name, to come as see a gently smiling Tsuki. I blinked at her expectantly, still slightly awed that they had actually come to cheer me on.

"Yes, Tsuki?" Her almost strained smile flew into an uncharacteristic grin while my eyes widened in shock. Call about surprising. Tsuki never smiled, let alone grinned. This was an occasion indeed.

"Do your best! And try not to hurt that Kitsune to much, ok?" She said pleasantly. I felt a true smile spread on my face, and that seemed to be the signal that the many silent others that had gathered to shout out their support.

"Give that fox a good beating, Sakura! Just make sure Hinata has a husband after words, ok? " shouted Hana.

"You can do! I know you can!" Came from Kiba.

"Give him hell, Saku-chan!" that response came from ever hyper Callie.

"Damn straight she can do this!" Added Anko, the woman from the party that had been conversing with Tsuki. I had only just met her, and yet she agreed with the rest of them. I felt my throat tighten, and my heart lift a little. The mere support of these people, their smile of encouragement, made my spirit lift. Perhaps I could finally concentrate with their support.

"Hey Saku-chan, we met some people on the way here. They said they were friends of yours, you know them?" drawled Callie as she pointed to people I hadn't seen behind the rest.

Wide-eyes I stared at them, their familiar faces bringing uncontrollably joy and comfort to me. I gave a screech of delight, and leapt toward them with open arms, enveloping Ino in a hug that rivaled her own. She stiffened before she laughed in happiness and hugged me just as tight back. TenTen and the others immediately took the chance and latched onto me, making it a tight group hug. I gave an almost relived laugh to see my precious ones safe and here with me.

I looked into their smiling faces and almost thought were back in New York. But when those faces turned serious, if not worried even more than then they had been before, I would have given into the thought. But reality wasn't fair, and it came crashing back to me in bitter waves. I sighed and shivered, gathering my composure back.

I smiled softly at my family and friends cast a glance at the others. I turned fully to them, and quite frankly, it was very comical. They all stood their stunned, their jaws almost hitting the ground. Their eyes had, from what it appeared, popped out of their skulls, and could only point shaking fingers at me and my family back and forth. I bit my thumb lightly to keep from laughing too out right, but a few chuckles escaped. That seemed to brake them from their stupors because they blinked confusedly at my enthusiastic greeting. I had to admit I had never showed such strong emotion in front of them next to when I had pledged my vow three days ago. I was usually very cool and almost distant most of the time. So I suppose this was a bit unsettling.

" Who are these people, Sakura?" Tsuki spoke up in a curious tone. I smiled apologetically to them.

"These insane bitches are my family." I chirped out happily as I watched the other's faces change to many different emotions.

Callie's insane smile returned to her face, most likely thinking that she now had other poor souls to taint with her insaneness. Tsuki cocked an eyebrow and had an amused grin on. Hana and Anko smiled in greeting, happy to meet my family. Kiba's eyes twitched and he looked almost nervous. Perhaps he had found new tormenters besides me. Shizune's face looked embarrassed at my language while Ino looked like she was ready to kill me. While TenTen and Tsunade-sensei smiled back at Anko and Hana. I smiled softly again as my gaze traveled back and forth between the people I treasured most. Perhaps they would get along.

"Hey forehead, what's the idea of going against this demon king?! You already know your going to kick his ass!" shouted Ino behind me, and I winced slightly at her tone. She sounded rather angry and I felt a hint of...worry?

I stared concerned at Ino for a moment before I threw myself at her again, hugging her even tighter then even she or Callie could to me. My embrace was filled with an apology and love for her. I hadn't meant to make her worry so much. She gripped onto me again with more zeal then she had before, and we stayed that way for awhile until I felt I could release her.

I saw stray tears escape her determined eyes, their clear paths glistening in the early morning sun. I gently brushed them away from her pale cheeks with a careful hand. She gave me a watery smile at my comforting gesture, and I smiled back before I started to turn to the shocked immortals behind me.

"Wait Sakura! What about this-" She started to protest, and it seemed the others wanted to as well.

"Ino, this is something I have to do. I need to defend my honor, that is all." I replayed calmly, even though my voice cracked for a moment. I would rather spend time with my new and old friends, and let them get to know each other instead of going to fight. But sadly, I no longer had a choice. They had already put their confidence in me, and besides... I smirked slightly.. This would be fun.

"Hey forehead." I felt my eyes twitch at the nerve to call me by my childhood nickname after that entire scene. Ready to yell my head off I turned to see my smiling family, love and encouragement in all their eyes clearly. I stared in surprise. Ino smiled more naturally this time, and her smile held the warmth these strange people I had surrounded myself with. I felt a pang at my heart. I was truly fortunate to meet such people...

"Do your best!" Came from Shizune.

"You better win this forehead, or I'll never forgive you Sakura!" That came from Ino.

"Beat him into the ground and show them all what your made of!" Called TenTen.

"Remember to go for his vitals, just don't be to hard on him. After all he'll be begging for mercy once he sees what you can do!" Tsunade-sensei said all of this with a light-hearted, humorous, but professional. A very odd combination, even for her. I laughed and smiled almost as ease, but I knew this happiness at seeing on another and getting support would not last long.

This was merely the calm before the storm.

I felt my face harden and my eyes narrow as I gazed at the doorway to the arena. More then 500,00 vampires were in there, held safe by sun-proof glass and material to make sure they didn't turn to ash. While Tsunade-sensei and the rest acted happy they were still very nervous and worried about me and the outcome of this fight. I had told them to follow the last order I gave them strictly, even if they would want to help me in anyway. But I would not have that, not at all. I glanced at them as they chatted with my new friends, and my brows furrowed. I just hope they would follow my orders for their own sakes. I had gathered a cloak to ware into the stadium and a half butterfly mask over my face to that I would be less recognizable. I didn't know if some here would recognize me, but I feared...

I feared the princes would recognize me.

I had a right to fear this claim too. For one their kin had escaped me in my first battle with the Uchiha. He may have told them of the female-slayer with pink hair and green eyes. Yes, he saw me. And it was the only time I had ever been unmasked though-out my entire career.

Two, they were **INSIDE**, RIGHT now, waiting to see the fight.

I had been stunned myself and had gaped as a fish once I overheard some maids from the manner talking. Seems the rumor of Naruto being friends with the younger prince was true. And not only had the younger one come, but his older brother had decided to follow out of boredom. From what I heard the younger of the princes had a very short temper, and must have found it annoying if not intriguing, to hear his sunny colored friend talk of a fight himself between a human servant. I stifled a growl.

Just what I needed!

I sighed again and turned toward my amusing companions and had to smile one more time before I let my blood lust and my mind become centered on only fighting. They all had seemed to like one another now, and had turned towards my direction to what seemed like to get seats in the arena. I felt my stomach drop and my heart sink with it. I felt the prickling again in my eyes sockets, and wished for only a moment that I could cry, right now as I watched them come toward me and give me hugs and smiles. I didn't want to let go of them, I wanted to be surrounded by their warmth. I wanted to no feel alone again, and a harsh icy realization over took me suddenly.

This may actually be the last time I see them.

I felt my throat constrict and my lungs tighten. I wanted to much to pull them all back then, as I watched them walk away and wave good byes to me. I wanted to cling to them suddenly, their naive love for me so fragile I just wanted to hold it. I felt my whole body shake, and the distance between me and them grow with every step they took. I wanted to cry out, reach out my hand to them. Anything to make them see me... To just... Be here with me...

I didn't want to be alone again.

A bitter smile crossed my lips. Who was I fooling? I would always be alone, truly always alone. That's what I had to endure for such a sin that was me...

I shook my head of such thoughts and glared hard and determined at the arena doors again. I would finish this quickly so that I could return to them.

With new strength inside me, I finally pushed the door open and welcomed the noise of the crowd.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V) 

Two men gazed down on the stadium floor, both sets of gazes bored stiff. The younger prince sighed, running a hand through his raven locks. His dark gaze fell on the blond haired kitsune in the stadium ring, who was talking to what seemed to be Shikamaru. He rolled his coal eyes at his best friend, of all the things to do before your ripped a human apart. Socialize.

The taller figure watched his little brother emotionlessly. His sharingan eyes, piercing rubies with twirls of black, seemed to glow in the shadows. He watched his brother tiredly as he went on a rant.

"Of all the things to do! That idiot just had to make a big deal about some fluke that some crummy-ass servant pulled and then challenged him to this stupid-ass fight! Gods that dobe really is an idiot." The younger prince huffed and brooded as he glared at his best friend again. The older prince reclined more into his chair.

"I hear Naruto's opponent is a woman." He drawled out coldly. His younger brother cast a surprised and what seemed an even more pissed-off look at his brother.

"A woman?! Then this will be over even sooner then I thought. I wonder if she'll start crying or begging for mercy. Poor thing though, really. She's going to be torn up and fed to those dogs down there." He smiled cruelly revealing sharpened fangs, their white glint shining in whatever light spilled into the private box seats. The older brother watched his little brother's reaction and shook his head. Was blood and death all he thought about? He shrugged his shoulders, but who was he to say? He was the same way at times.

"But what had me curious is why Naruto would challenge this person to a fight." Sasuke looked at his older brother skeptically.

"True, that dead-last never challenges someone to a fight unless their really strong, for the most part anyway." The younger prince rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps this will be interesting." He said finally. Itachi cocked an eyebrow slightly. His brother, interested in something? This was new. But he was interested as well. What was so special about this woman that Naruto would challenge her outright, and then be willing to fight her in front of so many people? Who exactly was this girl, that was what he wanted to know

"Yes, interesting indeed." Both smirked darkly at one another before they returned their gazes to the arena as the doors as the opposite side doors swung open and a figure appeared.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

The crowd of seated vampires went dead silent as I walked in with my cloak shrouding my form from them. They all started right as mt as I slowly made my way to face Naruto from my side of the ring. I ignored their stares and dared search for someone I had wanted to see badly. My trained eyes scanned every face and body, searching for the one. And I saw her...

Hinata sat stiffly in her chair on one of the many podiums only reserved for nobility. She looked very tired and pale, her womb now growing and bulging through her kimonos. She had dark rings around her eyes, and it seemed her usually vibrant purple hair had lost it sheen all together. Her pale skin was flushed, and I could make out an erratic breathing pattern underneath my hood and I felt concern for her and her babe well up. She was stressing her self to much, she had to think about her baby. I turned to see a confident Naruto ready and pumped for battle, however, I was not.

I walked towards Naruto steadily, and he looked eager to get the fight started. He thought I was coming for him, but I was far from such notion at the moment. My medic sensors were going on red alert as I gazed at Hinata with growing panic, perhaps. If she had come to see the fight, then she could stress herself out with watching all the fighting her husband and I were going to do. And she still was to early into her pregnancy, so major stress could cause some real problems for her and her babe.

"Yah, ready to go Sakura? Hey, are you listening to me?! Stop ignoring me! Hey, are you even... Where are you going?!" Shouted Naruto as I met and past him, and yet I kept walking till I was at the arena's wall. Hinata looked down on me with surprise and happiness, and I smiled right back. It was so good to see her again. Seems I had agonized just being three days away from her. Much like I had been till I met my family this morning.

"Hinata!" She blinked in surprise.

"Yes Sakura?" I almost gigled at her cute expression.

"It's good to see you." She smiled again.

"It's good to see you again too, my friend."

"But Hinata there's something I need to ask you before I kick your husband's ass!" I shouted that line so that everyone could hear it. I almost lost my self control and laughed outright. Everyone that didn't know me gasped, I heard Callie snicker, the others stifled their laughter, and Naruto could only gape like a fish. I blinked in surprise at Hinata gave a soft giggle, lighting up her frail appearance for only a few seconds. Once she was done chuckling, she answered me.

"What is it Sakura?" I frowned up at her.

"Have you been sleeping or eating at all since I left you?" She looked suddenly awkward and shook her head.

"I thought so. You need to take better care of yourself, and of your baby Hina-chan. I can't always be there yo look after you. And if you haven't done either by worrying about me, then forget about me. You need to concentrate on just you and your baby right now. And if you haven't been worrying about then me, well then, just forget about everything ok? You got that Hinata?" She nodded and smiled softly.

I nodded back before I walked past a still gaping, silent Naruto and faced him finally. He seemed to have pulled his jaw back up, and stared at me through still eyes as he slowly smirked. I felt my chakra rise with that smirk, the smirk he had worn when we had shaken hands the other night. He was ready to live up to his challenge, and I was ready to rise and meet it. He started to release his chakra and battle aura, the sheer intensity causing the ground to quake slightly and rocks to start lifting up into the air.

I started to pant and shake with sheer anticipation, my blood soaring and all rational thoughts gone. Now that I had no distractions, that my loved one's were supporting me, that I was against an opponent I respected and perhaps cared for a little bit, released me from the chains that held me back.

"You ready now, Sakura!" Challenged Naruto his eyes ablaze with respect and wanting to fight me as well. I felt power well up inside me. My battle aura, not to be undone, soured and screeched to Naruto's own boasting power. My power crackled around me and charged the air. My chakra flew around me as the wind gathered together around me.

"Oh, I'm ready," I tore my cloak away to reveal my form as it flew through the air,

"You just better bring it!" We started forming hand-seals.

**Tajūu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** **(Multiple Shadow clone technique!**)

And so he made the first move...

**Bunshin Taiatari!** **(Clone Body Blow!**)

And so it begins...

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V) 

I sped toward her at the speed of sound while my clones surrounded her and tried to confuse her. I wanted to test her skill, to see how far she could move and detect my fighting capabilities. There had been something different about her, something I had noticed the very moment I met her. A kind of terrible but almost untainted power slept in her, and I think she knew it. Those Sound idiots had been mere child's play. But now I would force her potential and skill out, even if it meant hurting her a little. After all it wasn't everyday I found a worthy enough opponent to spar with. There was Sasuke, but that bastard of a friend didn't count. This fight would be sung about for centuries to come, I knew it in my gut.

Her stance was braced and skillful, proving she had fought at a high caliber before. She wore black pants that ended at her shins, and a maroon tube top with fishnets on her forearms and ankles. She wore black fingerless gloves, her sturdy ankle boots showing off her small feet. Her shoulders and arms were tight, but thinly muscled. A sure sign of intense training. Her weapons pouches hung on her belt's hip while a few scrolls were attached. Even though she was small in stature, I had to be cautious, who knows what she had planned behind those green eyes of hers. I smirked slightly, this was going to be very interesting... She finished forming hand seals.

**Doton: Doroku** **Gaeshi! (Earth Release: Earth Shore** **Return!)**

I took a sharp intake of air before I rebounded against the strong earth wall she had created. I landed on my side of the arena, trying not to look surprised. I hadn't thought she knew such strong defense jutsu. The wall of earth crumbled, leaving a smiling Sakura in view.

"You ready to really start this?" And with that she charged forward, her speed almost a fast as mine. I gritted my teeth as I went to meet her challenge, my shadow clones following.

And so the battle had begun.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

**Shihohappo Shuriken! (Shuriken from all Directions!)**

**Shiriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!)**

I grunted as I dodged his shurikens and shadow clones, while he too, struggled with my own shuriken assault. But this confrontation wasn't about who would win. It was about testing each other's strengths and weaknesses. His first attack had been to test my quickness of pulling up a defense jutsu. This shuriken battle now was to test my ability to use weapons in battle. I growled softly. I did not like to be tested, but if he wanted to test me, he could go right ahead. Now was the time to learn the other's body language and range of techniques. No serious fighting just yet. And that was fine with me.

The next test would be...

**Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique!)**

Ninjustu, so I would counter with...

**Suiton: Suiryuden no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique!)**

His fire and my water hissed and steamed as our blasts shook the earth and a thick steam filled the arena. Doors were opened to let out the steam into the mid-morning air. The cheers and booing that filled the arena was merely a soft thrum that hardly reached my ears. My gaze was smack dab in front of me, as I felt the mere air crackle and sheath with our power. My breath hitched slight as he came throttling through the steamy fog. I jumped back, as I blocked his first punch. His went to deliver another to my abdomen, but I blocked that one as well. I rotated my hips as I sent off one of my round house kicks. He blocked my own assault, growling competitively. I then shot back from him again with a few back flips, my body ridged. My eyes pierced into his own as I saw red start to form in them.

So a taijutsu test, next? And almost smirked as his changing eye color and red chakra that swirled around him.

Time to get serious too, ne? So be it!

We never broke eye contact as we gathered our chakra into our arms and legs, both of our bodies screaming and straining to meet one another and clash their blows in a mere pursuit of who was stronger. Everything seem to suddenly go in slow motion, the eyes and cheers of the crowd were long forgotten. Even the shouts of my friends and family did not reach my deaf ears though their voices seemed chopped and muffled over the cry of wind. I only seemed to possesses tunnel-vision as my eyes stayed locked with my blond opponent.

His eyes, a strange mixture of red and blue, glared at me with determination and respect. His face was flushed with excitement and enthusiasm of our fight. And this time, I saw a true smile on his face. Not a small smile, not a half-smile, not even a smirk. But a true smile, a happy grin that spoke more words that could be said, and held such more magnitude. I gazed fascinated at him, not quite believing I had met an opponent I could very well connect with. Suddenly something clicked in my head with a definite snap. I gave a choked gasp as a forlorn memory suddenly flooded my vision...

_I was surrounded by it... This blackness, that was my soul and heart. It slithered and knotted inside me, mocking me through the murky void that was me. It pressed against me with sharp spikes, making my flesh give and dark blood spilled from my every pore. There was so much black, that I wanted to tare my useless eyes out, and at times thought I had finally gone blind. Such taunting and torture made me twist in agony and caused the undeniable urge to scream seem to rip my throat out. The screams, however, would not come and I was met with sheer silence in my dark cell. I_ _spiraled though a silent hell, barely conscious though numbness and pain that followed. It was a eternal cycle, leering its ugly head from the forgotten caesiums in the back on mind. _

_When my spirit had been broken... When I had finally learned that the mix of blood inside me was my heavy sin to bare alone... When I had completely forgotten my identity, emotions, and pain... When I had merely become a mere thing that had no purpose in a world of black oblivion and had merely existed in gray... Did that first stray ray of light pierce the inky hollowness, and shined on me._

_It blinded me at first, unsure of what to make of such beauty and salvation, when figures appeared before me. They were my first colors to see, the man with blood hair, and the other man I would fight later on in my life. The kitsune had nine-tails that streamed behind him, like blazing wild fire that would engulf any who dared threaten it. His eyes were shining color, that would later find out as red, though I thought it was pretty color. His hair was a sparked like amber, and that fell into a pony tail at his shoulders. He was dressed in splendor and bright things that made my head spin, and my eyes engulf him whole it seemed. His face was stern and cold, but as I stared up at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed I saw that cold mask melt away to reveal a fanged smile and a welcomed warmth. I could only gape like a fish up at him when a movement came out of the corner of my eye, I turned slowly from the man to his left at his knee level. A child, grasping his father's pant-leg tightly, as he hid behind it, afraid. I turned my attention to study this new person, my head buzzing with excitement and awe. _

_He was small, with bright hair and deep eyes. I leaned closer to see him and study him, fascinated by the mere colors he wore. He cringed more into his father before he risked a glance at me. He blinked curiously at me as I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Suddenly his eyes locked with mine for only a moment before he decided I was no threat. He stepped forward from his father's leg and stood in front of me with wobbly legs and a scrawny body. His eyes became welcoming and brighter then his hair some how. His expression changed suddenly, as he did odd thing with his mouth and made his eyes seem squished. I would later learn that this was a smile. _

_I felt involuntarily creating the same expression, and the child only smiled harder. The other man that had come with the fire-haired one, took a step toward me. I immediately spun in his direction, my body suddenly losing its relaxed feeling. I blinked curiously up at the towering man, his dark gray eyes startling me. For a minute I almost took him for one of my shadow tormentors. But he was as ridged as I was, his dark brown hair in a pony tail, with dark robes, though more pleasant in color then this realm of darkness that surrounded us. I felt the odd expression come to my face again, and that seemed to assure him he was welcome. He stepped toward me slowly, as if not knowing what to make of me, as I was with him, but he came to stand next to the fiery one and his brood. The little one was still close to me, smiling in gentleness at me still. _

_Suddenly two small figure stepped out from behind the dark man, and hesitantly came to gaze on me. I felt choked gasp come from my mouth, but not one of fright. Of complete fascination and awe. They were his sons it seemed, though their coloring was more sensual and darker then their father's. The taller one had to be older, since he put a protective hand on his brother's shoulder. The younger one looked nervously up at his brother and father, and then at the bright child next to me. Both actually seemed more cautious then their father had been, well that was before, their father pushed them toward me. _

_They stumbled a bit as they came toward me, but the thought they might fall on me never reached my mind. The older one regained his composure first, though he suddenly went rigid for some odd reason and stared down on me. The younger one, not much older then the sunny child that still was standing next to me, almost fell on his bottom, and I heard a delightful yet alien sound come from the blond's throat. I gazed back at him in fascination, what was that sound? It sounded nice to make. However, I turned back to the two brothers and found both now openly staring at me, but the younger one seemed more open in his curiosity. _

_I drank in their appearances, noting the similarities and differences. The younger one had black eyes while the older brother had red and black ones. Their different personalities shone through, and their dimensions and colors amazed me beyond all I had seen. They were as different as they were the same. They were a paradox the first time I laid eyes on them, making me wonder and gape more to them then the others. I felt an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach, I felt suddenly light-headed, and my chest felt tight. I felt an odd almost painful feeling from behind my eyes, and something warm dribble down my cheeks. They all looked stunned, and I reached hand up to feel the foreign substance. _

_On my finger tips I looked on in confusion as the wet, translucent material slid down into my palm. I would learn these were tears, expressions of different things. Sadness, mourning, regret, relief, happiness, stress, anger, fear, hate, love... They seemed to blend and go with every type of emotion and situation. I had never cried before, so it was just as shocking to me as it was to them. Their eyes had shone with an emotion I hadn't ever seen before though, and that would later become known as concern. The tightness in my chest tightened, but not in a bad way. _

_It was then I had my first feeling..._

_It lingered their in my empty shell of a body, bringing light and knowledge into me. It wasn't made by pain or numbness, for I had only known them all to well, nothing else. It was at that moment I wanted to tell them something... Something I had never told anyone... I looked up at all of them in their light, and shakily reached out a hand to touch them. They all seemed to smile now, their caution forgotten. And for that one moment I thought I would finally be free, be whole, be something more then the greatest sin, be able to stand in that heavenly light, to be excepted..._

_But it was not to be._

_It was when I had started to reach out that my midnight steel chains gripped and dug into my wrists and made them bleed again. A sudden nerve-shocking pain filled me, and I fell onto my side in shock and pain. My body withered and twitched violently as I threw my head back and tried to scream once more. A jolt came from beneath me, and suddenly like window glass the floor on which I had fallen shattered and fell into the dark abyss. _

_This time I cried out, I screamed, yelled, bellowed in my numbness and pain. In my regret and wanting as I watched their images and shocked faces fade away. I wanted to call out, scream to them. Just one thing before I fell into my memories of what and who I was... Of what I had caused to happen... Of what had happened..._

_Thank you...That's all I wanted to say... _

_For giving me just that small feeling... that had been smote like a flickering candle flame..._

_For giving me hope once in my life..._

After I had fallen from my dark prison, I had awoken freezing and dizzy on a beach's shore, the cerulean ocean rocking me back and forthwith it's cold waves The things that had happened before that dark prison chased away whatever sleepy peace I had left, and it tore my insides apart as those hateful memories had rushed into my mind. I had numbly locked myself in a tight ball as I tried to cry. But the tears would not come. They would never come again. I had finally gotten out of my little ball and I had made it to civilization by dawn on wobbly legs. I was in my eight year-old body again, and my old self was back inside me. The truth of what I was bit into me like a steaming brand...

I had called Ino's parents and they had shockingly come to get me. I heard there explanation of what had happened with almost deaf ears. It seemed I had disappeared for a year, and they had been worried. After a few months I disappeared again, this time on my own accord. I had needed to get away from everyone, so that I could train and learn all I could so I could enact my new purpose.

Revenge.

I looked back at Naruto, the reason why I had always felt something about him I just had to like. His coloring, his mannerisms... He was that boy... The one who had smiled at me gently... I had finally found one of them. My hope hadn't been in vain. I had never admitted it to anyone one, but I had had another purpose...

Hope.

Hope in finding those people again, for I had realized only later that they were supernatural beings, and yes I had hoped.. Strongly so... That I would find them and be able to smile up at them again. And I had found a piece of my hope, with all my precious one's, with the blonde child who had smiled gently at me. Who I had wanted to know, and had wanted to laugh with. I felt the tearing sensation gather in my eyes sockets again, and I smiled at him like I had many years ago.

I had some how traveled back in time to find my prison, and he had found me when he was just a whelp with his father. When the ground around me broke, I must have had traveled back into my reality, the future that I had been living. But one last thought startled me, what had happened to the brother's, the sons of that man? I had met the man later on in my mortal life, and we had fought.. But did that mean?! Was it that the princes were...?!

The crackle of Naruto's energy awakened me from my stupor, and I smiled weakly. I couldn't worry about the past right now, just the present. With that I summoned up some of my strength and my body responded with zeal.

I smiled again and with dazed eyes I struck with him.

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V) 

**Konoha Shofu!( Leaf Rising Wind!) **Yelled my husband's voice. And the Sakura answered with...

**Tsutenkyaku!(Painful Sky kick!)**

And then...

The very earth seemed to be ready to split and crumble to its metallic core as their blows collided, and their power exploded outward and all around them, sending their shock waves of pure, almost insanely power sent a rush of fierce wind and the mere sense of their powers out on the audience. Their power was so great the very arena seemed to shake to its foundation. The wind blew though the crowd, making many fall to the ground of grip on for dear life just not be blown away with the rushing winds.The crowd's screams were drowned out by the crackle of power, and finally the fog that had obscured everyone's vision cleared as the hurricane type wind died down. I watched in deaf horror and a an odd fascination at the sight that was revealed to me.

Sakura and Naruto stood within a deep crater, its width, the entire arena floor. Concrete, rock and metal lay in piles of debris. The crater made by their mere physical blows had to at least 100 feet deep, the very air around them crackled with their power, energizing the very molecules. Everyone could only stare down on them, sheer fear and muting shock all reflected in their faces. At least of the one's who had not been present at the party only a few days ago. They had all known Naruto possessed such power, but they had not known a human, a mortal human, a _female _mortal human could possesses such strength, and there seemed much more pent up in her petite form.

I watched there struggling forms, their indifference to what was all around them, their concentration on themselves. Their legs were locked high in the air, their muscle rippling in strain as the pushed against one another. Seems Sakura had meant to deliver a kick from above, while my husband had meant to deal a blow to her side with his own kick Now they were pushing against one another, throwing their limitations away. But I had a very sinking feeling about their battle, the fire that burned in their eyes. Naruto was giving it his all, only holding back his full demon form. Perhaps he would even release it... But Sakura, she was holding something back, something was wrong. It was almost as if she was confused or afraid...? Afraid of something that might happen if she unleashed herself. But that look in her eyes said other wise. The were focused and clear, almost happy it seemed. My brows furrowed, it was almost as if she knew she was holding herself back, and was glad for it. I put a hand over my mouth, my throat suddenly dry. If she had to hold herself back...

What exactly was she...?!

I flew out of my seat as they suddenly untangled their legs and disappeared all together it seemed. But that wasn't true, they were just moving at a speed so fast that to the naked eye they could not be seen. They reappeared again and again as they kept nailing blows on one another on the ground and in mid-air. Their power burst from their collisions for kicks and punches like explosions. I bit my lip slightly. I hoped they wouldn't kill each other in the process of proving their points to one another. I felt my body thrum with an anxious excitement. I had never seen such a fight, only when Naruto had taken on Sasuke-san, or when he had fought Garra-san. I leaned closer to the scene. Finding my own chakra surging, just teasing me to go and find a good opponent to fight. I would have done just that, bit the babe stirring in my womb reminded me that I would have to wait for this little one to be born. I put a hand on my womb, and smiled upon their panting forms.

_My child, you have such strong people that will help and guard you while you grow._ I thought as my gaze traveled to the either excited or horrified gazes of my friends as they cheered both Sakura and Naruto on. I looked at Naruto, my love shining through my tender gaze. _A stubborn, over-protective, loving father. _My gaze traveled to my friends and family. _Caring, courageous, funny, a bit insane at times, but non-the less great family and friends. _I smiled down on my bulging womb. _A mother who will be proud of you and love you for all time. _My gaze traveled to the form of a familiar pink-haired human who was dealing blows greater then her opponents. I smiled gently.

_And perhaps, even a pink-haired wearisome, loving, understanding, loyal, crazy, strong, warm aunt who will spoil you rotten if she sticks around long enough_.

But a massive explosion rocked me out of my thoughts, and I could only slightly stifle the scream that came bursting from my throat. I could only gape in mute horror as Naruto's nine-tailed kitsune form towered over the arena, his four energy tails twisting threateningly and baring its teeth upon Sakura. I felt tears well in my eyes, as I gazed on those distant red eyes. Naruto was no longer there, his conscious in the darkness of his mind. I mentally cursed, he had lost himself again. How could he have been so careless?! He knew his demon form was dangerous to all those around him, and to only use it when there were no other options. I could only be thankful that his demon form contained only four tails. I stifled another gasp as a small fact suddenly popped into my head. What if Naruto's inner demon had taken over his body during his struggle with Sakura, and now wanted to finish Sakura off?! I glared at the roaring fox with malice, Naruto's Kyubbi form was always looking for a way out of his other half's control and to have a good slaughter.

But my heated gazed broke, and a true scream of terror finally made its way out of me as the large kitsune sprang from its haunches and started charging Sakura, ready to devour her.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I panted heavily as my muscles screamed in strain and yearning for more. I felt my eyes twitch. Why couldn't my friggen body make up it's own mind?! First it wants to fight, then its tired, now it's both! I mean come on! I narrowed my eyes as I gazed in front of me at the immense figure in front of me, its energy crackling as it bared its demonic energy fangs at me through a ripe, orange red mouth. Naruto's kitsune form stood above me like a skyscraper, it's entire body of pure demonic energy tense with power. I gulped as my throat tightened. I had never faced against a full demon form before, but I almost sighed in relief at seeing only four tails swaying threateningly. I could only be greatfull that Naruto was trying to hold back his Kyubbi side, even if it was a little bit.

But I didn't have time to dwell on how to wake Naruto up, since the kitsune had suddenly leaped forward and was charging at me full speed on clawed feet, his jaws open to rip me to pieces. I cursed as I realized I had to start getting serious if I wanted to defeat this beast. I mentally apologized to Hinata and Naruto for the damage I was about to cause.

_So I have to do that technique... I have to open the eight gates..._

* * *

(Sasuke's P.O.V) 

I glared angrily down on the charging kitsune, my body ridged with frustration and action. _That damn dobe, what the fuck was he thinking?! Wait ... He never thinks._ My brother had also stood up and was ready to step in at any moment. We both knew what Naruto's demon form could do, even without all nine-tails. We both nodded seriously to one another before we sprang for the door, but.. A huge chakra burst into our senses. I tried to keep my expression emotionless, but the shock of the weight and surge of such power must have shown on my face. Itachi was also frozen, his sharingan eyes twirling and shifting curiously at the arena.

The human girl had been a shocking surprise to say the least. I had been thinking she was a meek, weakling who had won by a fluke. But the heavenly being that had revealed herself to us all, with tanned skin and ample curves, had shocked my very system with her boldness, intellect and beauty. And this was just by she had presented herself before the fight and during the fight. She had matched my best friend in speed, stamina, ninjutsu and strength. And even from our high view point in the rows, we could make out that she had a sensual body with vibrant, platinum pink hair. She had also thought htrough strategies around Naruto's attacks, and had shown a great intellect in battle. And she had also matched the idiot in his language and backed up her dares.

She had proven him wrong, and had pasted each test with flying colors. Plus she had made quite a few influential and helpful allies among our ranks. I had not been so stupid as to not see the small, but powerful cheering squid that had assembled. I would never admit it, but there was a familiarity about her, and also... That I was completely, and utterly attracted to her. The minute that cloak had been removed, once I saw what a hot body she had, I had felt lust come on me in hot waves. And I wasn't the only one who's curiosity and lust was aroused. My brother had felt the same thing.

But if whatever going to happen, we both hadn't been expected this... The human girl my thoughts had consumed of all through out the fight, the way her voice rang or how her supple body seemed to move, was releasing this great power. I stared down on her in shock. Sure she had proven herself strong, but this was insane. With this power she had to be stronger then Naruto! I cast a wary glance at my brother, even his usual emotionless face showed the mild expression of amazement. I smirked slightly. You had to be pretty strong to phase my older brother and make him show if any emotion. And this girl had done just that.

But her fierce voiced called over the screams and ruckus of the crowds and froze us all in our tracts.

**Omote Renge!(Front Lotus!)**

I watched in mute fascination and amazement as she charged towards the rampaging kitsune, her massive chakra soaring and filming around her like blue mist. She then punched, yes punched and lifted Naruto's demon form up into the air, pinpointed where Naruto's body was in the bright orange haze of demonic energy, and performed a complete and perfected Front Lotus taijutsu technique like that of a pro, dispersed Naruto demonic chakra all together, and brought him flying to the ground. Her technique had been exacuted with such perfection that it riveled even Rock Lee's own.

I watched with wide eyes was she stood over the fox's unconscious form panting, hugging her strained arms, hissing at one claw like gash on her upper left arm and gazing down on him. The crowd remained stock still and silent, but then cheers and claps rang though the arena. Her full curved chest heaved almost erotically, drawing my eyes down to take in her sweat covered form and lick my lips. She cracked he neck and stretched, and my gaze fastened onto her seemingly fragile, pale soft neck, and I wondered what the blood pumping in her veins tasted like. I felt my fangs extend and sharpen with the thought, and I felt my brother's do the same. Seems there would be a competition for this delectable, strong little treat.

But seemed she paid no mind to the yelling crowd, or to her own body's needs, and amazingly, shockingly gathered healing chakra into her hands, and started repairing Naruto's fallen body. I could not believe it... This girl had enough chakra left over and then some, to heal Naruto?! My brother tensed by my side, and I knew our thoughts were the same again.

**_Who_** _exactly was this girl?!_

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I gently placed my hands on Naruto's body, my green healing chakra flowing into his exhausted body, and my medical-nin instincts and tunnel-vision took over as I searched and prodded his muscles and organs. I grimaced slightly had done a number on each other. His entire upper ribcage was broken, some internal bleeding in his lungs, and his muscles were either torn of cut all together. I hissed in sympathy for him, having muscle tares was not fun. I was just thankful I hadn't hit any of his vitals or any organ or brain damage had been done. My own body was speedily healing itself, and in a few minutes my own screaming, torn muscles would heal. Though the one scratch Naruto nailed on me in his kitsune form still stung and burned with a passion. It would be a bit of time before it healed.

I knitted his ribs back together, his muscle fibers I had reattached, and finally I had found the puncture in his bronchioles tubes so the bleeding would stop. I pressed against his pressure points and felt out his chakra system. I sighed in relief, it was fine. The only things he would feel when he woke up was big of tenderness or soreness from his ribs, one hell of a headache, and major insomnia. I sat down next to him and called some water from the earth and splashed in onto his face. He shot wide awake, since I had made sure the water was ice cold, and spluttered dramatically at the water clogged his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck happened?!" He screamed, but then he tensed remembering the fogy memories of the fight.

He opened his eyes wide, and looked around almost frightened. He probably thought his demon form had cause major damage. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled. At least he was alright.

"Don't worry Naruto, I took care of it." I said in a strained voice, my energy suddenly gone as I leaned against the stadium wall. He suddenly loked onto my injured upper arm and cast me a guilty look. I merely shrugged, and dismissed his worry.

"Hey you guys ok?!"

"What the fuck was that!"

"Are you two dead?!"

"That was awesome you guys!"

"CAN YOU DO IT AGAIN?!" Came the all to familiar voice of Callie.

The others had finally decided to join us from their seats, and came rushing to our sides. They kept asking questions or had stunned looks on their faces, or kept trying to see if we were alright. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, my tolerance running suddenly thin.

"Will you idiots shut up! I'm trying to rest over here!" I growled out deeply, frightening them like flies for a minute.

I sighed as they swarmed around me again, their minds finally comprehending that I was hurt as well and kept prodding me or asking questions while my entire family latched onto my neck and Callie to my stomach again. I would have beat them all to a bloody pulp, but I was just to exhausted. Everyone grew quiet, though, once Hinata appeared in our little crowd. She stopped in front of us, glared down on us and then stated.

"Now you know why I worry so much! What were you two imbeciles thinking?!"

She then she hugged us, scolded us again , hit us upside the head , though I think she hit Narut harder, and then cried in relief that we were alright. Narrate looked at his wife in disbelief, and I had added in my two cents jokingly that this is what he had to looked to toward to the next few months. Evil, female, mood-changing, hormones.

He didn't seemed to like this very much, and tried to stand up. He winced at the sourness of his newly healed ribs, and I chided he tiredly to not move so quickly so he could let his ribs heal faster.

I then added I hadn't healed him just to let him hurt himself again. He looked at me in disbelief, asking if I had healed him. I felt my eye twitch again.

"How the fuck do you think you healed so fast?!" I screeched, ready to pummel him.

But a sudden dark, ominous power in the shadows stirred, and the crowd now went completely silent once more. My family and friends went rigid and still, not knowing what to do. Even Callie looked serious, and some of my friends stood in front of me, protecting or guarding me. But more importantly shielding me from the eyes of the two most powerful beings in this stadium, the princes had been watching and had decided to investigate about the two participants of their entertainment.

Everyone looked worried about revealing me to their prying eyes, but the panic, anger or whatever else I had thought I would feel at this moment was not there. There was only a silent calm, and a peace or aloofness that filled me. And I was glad for it. Finding my new indifferent courage useful, I leaned against the stone wall behind me and finally got my balance back. Though my body only screamed for rest, I would meet these princes with my pride and dignity. My precious ones shot me worried glances or tried to shoo me back to my hiding place. But I would not budge. I finally made my way to the front and with dispassionate eyes I gazed upon them...

The last princes of the Uchiha vampire line were...

Very fucking, damn, sexy.

That was all I could think. They were both dark in color, they had a shadowy refined air around them, and anyone could tell they had six-packed abbs that would make any female, perhaps even males, insane or not, drool all over them.

The shorter brother, who I guessed was the youngest and went by the name Sasuke, was all dark in his appearance. Unlike Orichimaru who had paper white skin that looked utterly sickening, his skin was ivory and seemed to glow even in the dim lights of the stadium. His silky looking hair was cut short and had a ruffled appearance to it. His tresses were a raven wing black, with a midnight blue of cobalt shimmer to it. He had a frail appearance to him, but his rippling muscles said other wise. His lips were full, and his cheek bones were high. But his eyes are what fascinated me the most, they were endless pools of midnight black, abysses that could swallow you whole and would never let you go, but in a very good way. They could strike and imprison whoever looked into them, and slowly drive them mad with their dark promise. They were so intoxicating. He wore leather pants with a black muscle shirt that extenuated his rippling chest. He had a devilish smirk, one which sent shivers down my spine, though not in a bad way.

His older brother had a more feminine appearance, but there was a proud masculinity feeling around him. He was taller then his sibling almost at 6 ft or above. His hair was luxuriously long with a sensual flow with its sheer long length to his waist and done up in a tight low pony tail. His hair was shadowy like his brothers, but was pitch black with no sheen, more like a pitch blackness that made up the night. Like his species, he's skin was pale, but very different from his brother's. While Sasuke's had looked like shining marble, his was like dusky moonlight that seemed to shimmer with its own light. His appearance wasn't as fragile as his brother's was, mostly because his broad shoulders showed off he was indeed healthy. Like his brother, he had full lips and high cheek bones, but seemed to have two scars at the corners of his eyes that enhanced and made his eyes the focal point of his face. His eyes were a stunning mixture of red and black, them being his family's famous blood line limit, the Sharigan. They were like kaleidoscopes almost, hypnotizing swirls that could catch and draw you into their seas of crimson and shadow. They promised a slow agonizing death that transcended hell itself or sensation that would turn you inside out with ecstasy and pleasure that would transcend paradise. He also wore leather pants, but wore a sophisticated red silk shirt that made upper part seem supple, but defined his hard abbs also. He wore smirk much like his brother's, but his over all face was reserved. While his brother's was more expressive.

I hesitantly tried to moisten my dry throat and to stop gaping like a fish at their sheer beauty and over all power of appearance. It was taking all my control not to try and jump them both right now, and do things that would wipe those sexy smirks right off their faces in a very pleasant way. I felt my heart beat increase, and my eyes linger on their forms. Every once of woman in me was screaming in obvious attraction and lust. I mentally cursed myself for my hormones. I hadn't had a physical attraction so strong since.. Actually I had never had an attraction this strong. I gazed almost longingly on them, it would be such a shame to destroy such nice specimens of the male anatomy. Hell, would I even have the will power to kill them?

I wanted so much to hate them right now, anger and annoyance suddenly over-riding my lust. I glared at them haughtily. These bastards probably knew they were fine pieces of ass, and would be total arrogant about it. I wouldn't be surprised if these two were womanizers. I held a deep loathing for such men, but it was so hard not to stare. I wouldn't be surprised if they were play boys, but what woman wouldn't want them...

I licked my lips in frustration and uncertainly. There penetrating gazes that could pierce through anyone's souls flew down to my lips. How the fuck was I going to get through this?! Wait... Why are they staring at me?! Do I have something on my face?! Their staring at me?! What the fuck is wrong here?! I don't like where this is going?!

They stepped toward me, their gazes heavy with something that made me become warm and locked on me. I felt my body shiver and tense. I gulped as I eyed their smexy forms warily.

This was not going to be good.


End file.
